


圆环之缺

by spockypocky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Straight Kylo, Unrequited Love, he loves kylo tho, hux is the sluttiest slut, kylo is the justin bieber in this verse
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 高岭之花Armitage Hux的暗恋心事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 风骚熟妇蛤克斯和傻逼直男开罗人  
> 会娇喘会娇嗔会哭对开罗超级温柔的ooc蛤  
> 有蛤和oc、蛤和mitaka  
> 虽然如此但依然是甜蜜的我流kylux

一、

他若拿出一根烟，便会出现五十只手替他点火。早已无需勾男人，所经之处，永远有男人主动贴上来。

此刻确然有男人贴在他的后背，新情人带汗的温存令他避之不及，想下床却走不动路。于是抬起手臂来，“我要去洗澡。”

巧克力男身材健美且力气惊人，轻易将他打横抱起来。抱公主要用公主抱，这是他和新情人之间的游戏。

小腿被一只橄榄色的手握住，“我可否在这等你回来？”

公主笑问：“我成天和你厮混，时间和身体都是你的，你还没腻？”他有点腻了。

巧克力男吻一吻他的脚背——有很多人愿意吻他的脚背，“你知道我不止想要你的时间和身体。”

“傻瓜。”公主收回小腿，跨出浴缸，裸体如一只细长白色花瓶。浴巾围在纤韧腰侧，身后一串瘦长的湿脚印。

在衣帽间更衣时，巧克力男从背后抱住他的腰，他正仰颈系领带，衬衣和西裤都已穿好，手表名贵洁净，一丝破绽也无。

床上的公主，床下的将军。

系好了领带，就要穿外套，橄榄色的雄美手臂仍圈在他腰上，他去掰，掰不下来。公主皱眉娇嗔，“如果我今天迟到，下个星期你都别想见到我。”

情人放开手。

公主居高临下，如教皇一般抚摸着情人的头发，“等我打给你。”

公主足下有数不清的此男彼男，每一个都只得到他的一点点耐心。爱慕心有所属的公主，无疑是一种酷刑。

 

在公司六十周年的庆典上，Hux想到自己五位数的奖金，内心毫无波动。他当年的老板五十岁才做到的事，他三十岁就做到了。别人梦寐以求的荣华富贵，对他来说已如空气一般正常了。他足下风情万种的此男彼男，也一样。行到此处，难免会觉得人生有点无聊。

舞台上有一架黑色的斯坦威，等一系列致辞结束，便有穿晚礼服的女孩坐下来弹琴。他严苛审视了那女孩半晌，最终不堪忍受似的，起身去了洗手间。

低着头洗手时，他感到有人站到他身后，抬眼看一看镜子，是一位金发碧眼的美男子，正对他迷人地微笑。

又有男人要贴上来。他一点办法也没有。

他在镜中与男人不间断地对视，耐心地将手擦干后，才转过身去。

美男子说：“我一小时前在宴会厅外看见你。”

Hux问：“然后呢？”

美男子腼腆地颔首一笑，“能否给我你的电话号码？我想和你约会。”

Hux也笑，“你未免太直接。”

美男子靠近了一步，用手臂和身体把他禁锢在洗手台上，“我可以跟你聊三小时，但最终还是会问你的号码。”

Hux仰起脖子看着他。

习惯了战争和呻吟，男人被沉默逼疯。美男子又说：“看到你的第一眼我就无法把眼睛从你身上移开，我找了你好久，如果找不到你，我不知道今晚我该怎么办。”

Hux笑了一声。

美男子恍然大悟，“有很多男人对你说过这种话。”

“对，但每一次都还是很动听。我可以给你我的号码。你的手。”

美男子不解，“我带了手机……”

Hux不屑，“我不用你的手机。”

美男子把摊开的手掌递到Hux面前，微凉的指尖蜿蜒滑过他的掌心，“念出来。”

“三……”

指尖从他的虎口悠然下滑至掌根，“继续。”

“壹……”

这是他和陌生美男子之间的游戏。

 

离开卫生间后，宴会厅中仍有悠扬的钢琴声传出。Hux来到室外的长椅上抽烟。与十年前不同，冰桶里的香槟从十三块的酩悦帝王变成了四百块的唐培里侬。他在一阵淡淡的伤感中贪杯了，现在有些微醺。刚拿出烟盒，Mitaka就一路小跑过来，半跪着点着了他的烟。

Hux用两只手指敲敲他的手背，表示点好了，“你怎么也出来了？”

Mitaka还半跪在地上，“我出来透透气先生。”是跟着他出来的。

Hux将一口烟轻轻吐在他脸上，在触到他脸庞的瞬间，烟雾轻柔地散开了。Mitaka沉醉地闭上眼，在烟雾中深吸了一口气。

这是他和Mitaka之间的游戏。

Hux看了看自己身旁的空位，“坐。”

Mitaka神魂颠倒地坐下来，右膝盖沾上了一片灰。

“Mitaka，十年前，你多少岁？”

“十五岁，先生。”

Hux对着夜空中的明月微笑起来，他仿佛又听见了纽扣落地的声音，“十年前，我还只是个实习生。在FO的五十周年庆典上，也有一个人弹琴。”

Mitaka专注地看着他，“是谁？”

“Kylo Ren。”

Mitaka有些吃惊，“我知道他是Snoke主席的养子……十年前，他也才十几岁？”现在，他已是一张白金专辑、两座格莱美傍身的天皇巨星。

“十六岁。”已经艳光四射，“你根本无法想象他弹得有多好。出道以后他就不怎么弹琴了。不过他本来也更喜欢吉他……”趁着酒劲，他多说了一些话。幸好，对象是Mitaka。

木讷而正经的Mitaka就像一个木箱子、一个告解室，Hux可以告诉他任何事。他对Hux的迷恋就是最坚固的锁。如果有一天Hux失手杀人，他会叫Mitaka来帮他抛尸。

这还是Hux第一次对他提起Kylo Ren。

“你是他的歌迷吗？”

Hux沉默不语，陷入了回忆之中，香烟在他的指间静静燃烧。Mitaka痴迷地看着他的侧脸。

似乎是被这愈发浓烈的目光所打扰，Hux突然抬起头来，露出嫌恶的表情，“你回去吧。我想一个人待一会儿。”

让他从神魂颠倒到失魂落魄，Hux只用了一个表情。

 

他回到家，看见一辆黑色的兰博基尼极霸道地横在车库门口。崭新的埃文塔多S，全美国只有二十辆。时髦的黑底黄字车牌——此乃加州特产，车牌号为特别定制，“KLR”。

跟他说过多少次不要不请自来了。

幸好让巧克力男回家了。

黑发青年果然躺在他客厅的沙发上，睡得正香。头发黑油油，嘴唇红艳艳，被葡萄酒一染，更显姹紫嫣红。他还算手下留情，茶几上只有一瓶十二年拉菲，还剩下一半。

Hux摇摇他的肩，“Kylo。”

青年的脾气是出了名地坏，被摇醒之后，奶凶奶凶地瞪了他一眼。Hux叹了一口气，找到一只干净的酒杯，又从冰箱里拿出一瓶矿泉水。酒杯给自己，矿泉水放到他手上。

Kylo像个小孩子一样用双手捧住玻璃瓶“咕嘟”“咕嘟”的喝了起来。从嘴角漏出来的水流进他的领口里。Hux移开了眼睛。

喝完之后，他自然而然地把湿淋淋的玻璃瓶往Hux手里一放，又倒在沙发上不说话了。

风水轮流转。集三千娇宠于一身的公主，也有当男仆的时候。

Hux给自己倒了一杯红酒，在鼻尖晃动酒杯，甘醇的香气扑鼻而来，拉菲总是好拉菲。但Kylo是直接对着瓶嘴喝的，暴殄天物，他或许连赤霞珠和黑皮诺的区别都尝不出来，“你又在生什么气？下次我真的要改密码了。”

是不是又被甩了。

Kylo恶狠狠地说：“蠢女人。”

果然又被甩了。

他女友换得很勤，没有固定的类型，分手时会哭，但一周后又有新的。最近交往的，是一位身材火辣的俄罗斯裔模特。

Hux到另一张沙发上坐下来，“为什么分手？”

“她看到别人发我的裸照。”青年面无惭色。

Hux忍住笑，“那想分手不是很正常吗？”

“别人硬要发给我，我有什么办法？”

哦，他当然很讨女人喜欢。既是大明星，又是豪门独子；既有独特的声线，又有不世出的天才；既漂亮，又惹人怜爱……要说有什么缺点，就只是脾气坏、记性差而已，根本无伤大雅。谁会不喜欢他呢？

连高高在上的公主也不能幸免。

“那不如和发你裸照的女生试试看。”

Kylo很不耐烦，“还用你说吗？”

Hux笑起来，“去床上睡吧。”

Kylo靠着沙发扶手坐起来，伸出手臂，要Hux拉他。一拉就栽到Hux怀里，青年的身体很沉，两个人又一起倒回沙发的另一头，Kylo整个上半身几乎都压在Hux身上，灼热的脸颊贴着他的锁骨，鼻息吹拂着他颈侧的软肉，嘴唇更是不知道落到了什么地方。

呼吸乱了。Hux推开他，动作激烈得有些可笑，“Kylo。”

他被推得“扑通”一下坐倒在地上，竟然没有生气，而是不以为然地笑了一声，好像抓住了Hux的什么把柄一样，“Gay都这么开不起玩笑吗？”

在外面可不能说这么政治不正确的话。

Hux忽然感到一阵心酸。

这个人真的什么也不知道。

他站起来，冷冷地说：“我回房间了。你自便。”

觉察到他的怒气，青年跟在他后面，有些慌张地捉住他的手腕，“我是开玩笑的。”

Hux甩开他的手。

“我今天可是被甩了。不要生我的气了。对不起啦，Hux……”

Hux受不了Kylo用这种声音叫他的名字，让人生气，又让人没办法。意识到自己对他没办法之后，不由得更生气了。

他可是受尽宠爱的公主殿下。他拿出一根烟，就会出现五十只手帮他点火；他轻叹一口气，由纯净黄金和璀璨钻石堆成的小山就会在他面前拔地而起；他用最小的声音说一句“好想做爱”，一群赤身裸体的美男子就会在他身边跪成一圈，亲吻他的脚背，等待他的挑选……

可是，对不会多看他一眼的青年，说再多都是没有用的。

他扶着Kylo来到一间客房，Kylo直挺挺地在床上躺下来。

“不洗澡吗？”

“明天再洗。”

“连口也不漱吗？”

“明天再漱……”青年一沾枕头就睡着了。Hux帮他把鞋袜脱下来，明明是来买醉的，却臭美地穿着巴黎世家的高帮皮靴，交错的鞋带像新铺的铁轨，十根养尊处优的手指，花了很长时间才把它们解开。

Hux弯腰把靴子整齐地摆在地上。

凝视着青年毫无防备的睡颜，一千种冲动像鼓点一样敲击着他的胸口。眼眶开始发热，但他什么也没有做。

公主和Kylo之间没有任何游戏。情色的冒险在他面前戛然而止。Kylo Ren沉睡在世界上唯一的一片净土上。

 

两个月后，就是Kylo的二十六岁生日。

十九岁时他包下1OAK庆生，消息走漏后，狂热的粉丝将日落大道围堵得水泄不通，惊动洛杉矶警局，直升机纷纷出动。

Kylo被网民狂骂两个月。不敢上网，不敢出门。

他不过是个十九岁的小孩，何至于此。细究，又哪里是他的错。时至今日，这件事都时常被拎出来鞭尸。

那之后，他都在家里庆生。好像是为了弥补一样，排场一年比一年大。

Hux到的时候，那条长达八百米的私人车道旁，已经停满了各色豪车，莺莺燕燕、猫猫狗狗自一扇扇升起的车门下亮相。洛杉矶的十一月，仍然是争奇斗艳的好季节。

他的手机震了一下。Kylo发来信息：你到没有？

寿星本该忙碌。不知为何，这时竟挂着他。

Hux：刚到。能上来看你吗？

Kylo：不能。

新娘子一样。

进了门，Hux一看，楼梯两侧各有一个保镖。是真的不让看。因此分外期待起来，今天Kylo要如何惊艳全场。

他从没有失望过。

在一众花枝招展的明星和网红中，Hux显得格格不入。但只要是有男人在的场合，他就无需胆怯。他穿白毛衣和浅色牛仔，皮肤也白，亭亭玉立，像一个从画里走出来的人。这副纯洁美好的外表极具欺骗性。公主可是个喜欢玩弄人心的残酷之人。

Poe说：“Hux，你比那些妖魔鬼怪出众好多。”

公主心里当然清楚。

Finn说：“谁叫Kylo喜欢大奶妹，小奶也要挤成大奶才好意思来。”

这也不是什么秘密。

Poe和Finn都是从Kylo出道起就在他团队中的人。Poe做灯光，Finn做音响工程。

是的，他们在一起。

也只有同性恋才会拿男人跟女人比美。

高贵的寿星此时还在楼上梳妆打扮，一早出现，岂不掉价？他的演唱会总是迟一小时才开。莺燕猫狗们则在楼下自娱自乐。Kylo的party向来纸醉金迷，有酒，有大麻，有美女，就是没有可卡因。这是铁打的规矩。

Hux要了一杯威士忌酸，看了一圈，Rey不在，好看的男人倒是不少。公主心悦。他今天就是来花男人的。

不久，有人在他身旁坐下。不费吹灰之力，男人来了。

“宝贝，你是和谁来的？”一来就叫“宝贝”的，不要。

脸上有纹身的，不要。

抽大麻的，不要。

“你看起来后面很紧。”眼睛可以透视的，也不要。

透视男竟在他的冷漠中坚守下来。Hux看到他稀疏的胡子，一阵嫌恶，想换个位置，却发现人群在楼梯下逐渐聚集，纷纷抬起了头。世上有的人是吸铁，有的人是铁砂，有的人是太阳，有的人是向日葵。人潮开始呼唤，“King Kylo！”呼唤愈演愈烈，如诵经，如魔咒，“King Kylo！King Kylo！King Kylo！”

看来寿星要登场了。

自那大理石铺就的宏伟阶梯上，Kylo Ren身着一席漆黑的丝绸长袍，头戴一顶缀满宝石的王冠，如命运一般降临。他胸前挂着数条错落有致的细金链，金中夹钻，光耀人间，腰际亦有长长的金色珠串，随他优雅的脚步轻轻摆动，似能催眠，腕上雕花大金镯，则起起落落，琳琅作响。这一身雍容华贵，无与伦比，在漆黑之中，更为艳光四射。

别人或撑不起这一身极致的珠光宝气，但在Kylo Ren身上，再夺目的珠宝也不过陪衬而已。

不止Hux一个人的心跳停止了。

公主怎会不爱上国王。

Kylo的眼睛在人群中找到他。国王正本色出演，眼神冷冽如刀锋。

看得Hux一阵心悸，故作镇定地，用口型告诉他，“Kylo，生日快乐。”

国王终于露出微笑。

 

公主在全世界进行着情色的冒险。只有一个地方，他未曾踏足。

如果将这个世界压缩成二维，它就变成了一个圆环。在这圆环之上，存在着一个细小、又让人不能忽视的阙口。曾经，触摸这一阙口会让他感觉到尖锐的痛苦，屡试不爽地，他在痛苦中尖叫出声、流泪不止；但现在，当手指滑过那处，他只感觉到一种钝痛，就像刀背滑过已经结痂的皮肤。

听Kylo谈论女人，看Kylo勾引女人……他自虐一般地重复触摸那个阙口。那种触感，令他迷醉。

 

Kylo在狐朋狗友面前自有一番冷艳做派。在场有他的新欢，果然是奶大腰细的类型。他占有欲极强地搂着那女孩的腰，目光炯炯地看着她，撩头发、眨眼睛、舔嘴唇……那女孩早已为他魂不守舍。

Hux端着酒，面无表情地看着他和那女孩亲昵的场面。  
又在触摸那个阙口了。

回过神来，他专心花起了男人。透视男走开，又有嬉皮士男来搭讪。

还没有想好今晚的游戏。公主的绣球尚未落下。夜晚蕴藏着无限的可能性。

嬉皮士男搂着他的肩，“你说你不是做音乐的，那你是怎么认识的Kylo？”

在1OAK事件后，Kylo曾吸可卡因OD。可卡因在洛杉矶没什么值得稀奇的，不吸还不时髦了，但OD毕竟是濒死的体验。身为Snoke年轻的心腹，Hux在圣芭芭拉照看过Kylo三个月。

他才十九岁啊。

全世界都知道Kylo OD的事，但Hux不想提起，只含糊答道：“我曾经是他养父的助手。”

又聊了几句。突然间，Hux又感到一阵奇特的心悸。若非骤然升高的体温令他起疑，他几乎要以为这是和盛装的Kylo Ren同处一室所引起的副作用。

他喝掉一瓶矿泉水，体温稍降，不久，心悸的感觉再次席卷而至。随之而来的，还有后穴中剧烈抽搐的感觉。

好想被填满。

他弓起背，下意识地寻找着那个漆黑的身影。那艳光四射的青年仍在和心仪的女孩说话。然而，在Hux看向他的瞬间，他也如受到某种启示一般，朝Hux转过头来。

四目相对。

糟了。

公主一双玉臂千人枕，纵横情场十数年，躲过了世间因他的美色而生的枪林弹雨，没想到晚节不保，在心上人的生日party上被下了药。

是非常猛的春药。

 

他身体发热，脑子里一片空白，只想做爱。只想和Kylo做爱。

为了在床上助兴，他也吃过一些来路不明的小药丸，但遇到药效这么猛的，还是第一次。太可惜了，如果是和此男或彼男两厢情愿地做爱的状况，不失为一次绝顶的享受，在这里，他很有可能会被强奸。Kylo在和女孩子调情，不会发现他的异样。Poe和Finn更是不知道躲到哪里去嘻嘻哈哈了。

即使在一片空白中，Hux还是感到了绝望。

忽然，他坠入一个冰凉的怀抱之中，顺滑的丝绸如流水，闪耀的金钻如霜雪。一时间，世界上没有比这个怀抱更让他渴求的东西，他无限贴近那舒适的低温。

不久之后，他开始做梦。

又梦到Kylo了。

这次，好像是春梦。


	2. Chapter 2

青年的五官都染上了一层梦幻的色彩。

Hux捧着他的头，从他的眼睛一路狂热地吻到喉结，唇下的皮肤微微颤抖着。他早已完全勃起，贴着青年坚硬的小腹摩擦了一阵。饥渴的样子像狗，公主在床上鲜有如此不优雅的时刻。他拿起青年的大手，不知廉耻地放在自己腿间。他不记得宽衣解带，眼下却已是全裸的状态。从马眼中，正源源不断地渗出爱液，弄脏了贵重的丝绸。

不如他善解人意的情人们，那只手没有立刻在他的阴茎上收拢套弄，却也没有移开。他只好顶起胯，让它在那粗糙的掌心摩擦着，聊胜于无。开口带着抱怨，“帮帮我……”

青年目光带着疑惑和探究，推开了他，但也只是轻轻地。

这种程度的抗拒，全然不足以让他清醒过来。这是他的梦，他可以为所欲为。他梦中的世界，就是一个他和Kylo Ren两情相悦、天天做爱的世界。

于是，他立刻又抱上去，贴在青年耳边说：“Kylo，别这样……”

青年表情松动。

幸好知道他是Kylo。

摸来摸去都是滑腻的丝绸。Hux的手放下来，去找他袍子的带子，然而迷乱之中，根本搞不懂奇装异服的设计，拉扯了几下，手指手腕纷纷被交织的项链腰链缠住，一时间不知所措。他只好祈求地叫了一声，“Kylo……”

在三十岁就成为FO执行董事的男人，此刻好色又没用。

漆黑的眼睛意味深长地看着他，棱角分明的下颌紧绷，忍耐着什么似的。他从黄金牢笼中解放了被困住的手，把Hux从身上拨开，作势下床，Hux立刻抓住黑袍的后摆，再变本加厉地攀上他一只手臂，“Kylo，别走。”

腰被结实地圈住，殷红嘴唇在他耳边贴了贴，声音哑着，“马上回来。”

被抛弃之后，他便自暴自弃地侧卧在床上自渎，一手握着阴茎，一手伸进后穴里。有点干，他舔湿了自己的手指。很久没做过这种事了。足下的此男彼男，根本不忍心让公主自慰。

手指不够长，也不够热，反而越来越煎熬。正焦急无望的时候，他看到赤身裸体的Kylo回到了床边。这具身体的样子从来不是什么秘密，只有胯下的部分……那根雄伟的器官，竟然已经略微勃起了。他耳膜飞跳，脑仁胀疼。

怎么说呢，像五六岁小孩的小臂。粗细均匀，颜色也可口，从头到尾都干干净净的。

就是大得有点恐怖。

Hux满足地笑起来，“我就知道……”他想也没想就将脸贴上去，陶醉不已地嗅着那里的气味，一边亲吻、一边抚摸着。右侧有一根格外粗壮的青筋鼓起来，Hux的指尖在那一处来回滑动。

太想要了。很多很多年了。

没想到半勃的阴茎在他的颊上磨蹭了几下就变得又硬又热，被他急切地含进口中。替Kylo脱鞋袜还不止，在床上，公主也想当他的仆人。他的双手扶住了Kylo的大腿，还未彻底吞下，就感到他腿上强健的肌肉骤然收紧，几乎抽搐起来。

他收紧口腔的一瞬间，Kylo吸了一口气。

圆润的形状挤满了他的口腔，只是含着它，就感觉正被侵犯。头部已经顶到了他的小舌头，但还有大半露在外面，只能用手抚慰着。舌头被压得酸痛，他扶着根部，竭力把这根东西吞得更深，但即使放松了喉咙，也非常吃力。

他想把它据为己有。

即使在梦中，他也知道这是不可能的事。

东西突然被抽出来，他立刻伸手去抓住，“还给我……”说着抬头看了一眼，青年逆光站着，看不清表情，但眼神仿佛有重量一般，落在他脸上。

在这目光的逼视下，他怔怔松开了手。

Kylo走路时扶着那根东西，否则一抖一抖的，很难受。他靠着床头躺下，朝床尾的方向抬下巴，“你，朝那边。”命令的口气几乎让Hux呻吟出来。

在公主骄傲的内心深处，潜伏着臣服的欲望。每当他的脚背被亲吻一次，他就离自己的内心越来越远。那些亲吻他脚背的人，他一个也不爱。

Kylo Ren将他死死压在了地上。

他面朝Kylo的胯间趴下来，对着他的脸分开双腿。整张脸都能感觉到眼前这根蓬勃的阴茎散发出的热气。他入迷地注视着这根巨物，唾液从他的嘴角滴落下来。

阅屌无数的公主，此刻的确正对着Kylo Ren的大屌发着花痴。

陌生的手指伸进了他的穴口，指节崎岖，也比他的手指粗一些，不小心的话，会让人非常痛。但Kylo的手指极具耐心，带着丰富的润滑剂，在他的体内缓慢地搅动着。像爱抚一样。

“嗯……不够……”

这个梦，未免过于真实了。眼泪不自觉地滑出眼角。如果足够喜欢就能做这种梦，为什么今天才是他的第一次？

Kylo加入了第二根手指。仅仅是手指，就让他浑身无力。无论Kylo对他做什么，他都会加倍地觉得舒服。

在吞吐大鸡鸡的间隙，他回头看了一眼，黑发青年正一脸专注地注视着他臀缝之间的部位。他做歌时，是相似的表情。Hux的臀缝深处，没有一丝色素沉淀，如纸张一般光洁；粉色小穴紧咬着他的手指，不时激烈地收缩一下，啊，又来了；润滑剂浸湿了穴周的皱褶，如果他只用两根手指就可以撑开它们，那么他的大鸡鸡……总之，他完全被这副淫秽的景象所吸引了。

Kylo看向他，“可以了吗？”他的脸颊在情欲中涨红了，湿润眼眸闪烁着，表情中却一丝裂缝也无，只皱着眉。Hux是荡，他是凶。

干人超级超级猛的那种凶。

早就可以了。

Kylo伸手去够床头柜里的避孕套，Hux有气无力地抓住他的手臂，“Kylo，不要……”

Kylo看着他，像在等他反悔。幽黑的眼中，跳跃着黑色的火。

“不要戴套……射在我里面，求你了……”还是在为所欲为。

好像听到了“啪”的一声理智之弦断裂的声音。

然后他就被又凶又狠地干了。

 

做爱的时候，Kylo话很少，只发出断断续续的喘息，非常性感。他也力气惊人，更像天生的，若无其事地把Hux抱起来干，从正面凶狠地盯着他的脸。在狂风暴雨一般的抽插中，Hux的腿挂在他腰上，紧紧搂住他的脖子才能招架。没过多久，一条腿便无力地垂到地上，像一条凝白柔软的窗帘。脚尖轻触地面，窗帘随着Kylo不断的挺胯而飘摇着。Kylo的体力，是出乎意料地好。

Kylo也是用这种模样和女人做爱的 。

“叫我的名字。”

“Kylo……国王，我的国王……”

Kylo突然低吼一声，贴着墙壁放下了Hux，撩起他的一条大腿，只敢浅浅地抽插着。

好险，差点射出来。

墙壁冰冷，Hux本能地贴紧Kylo的身体，被前液淋湿的性器贴在他腹部，流下一条亮晶晶的湿痕。Kylo低头看，好色，受不了。脸更红了。

Hux一遍又一遍地吻他的脖子，又亲又咬，搞得他也低低呻吟起来。颈侧已经是一片濡湿红痕。

在生日party上遭遇了又美又荡的熟男。明天不要想出门了。

在他面前总是温柔又谨慎的Hux，不过是在春药的作用下露出了真面目而已。

他把脸贴在Kylo的肩膀上，目不转睛地看着他，眼中是滚滚爱河，脸上则有炽烈的闪光。即使用眼角余光，也不太敢回看他。某个不应被他知晓的庞然大物，正凝视着他。

可事情已经这样了。

Kylo不知该如何是好。明明一直把他当哥哥……和这哥哥做爱的感觉未免太舒服。哥哥黏人的样子，也好可爱。

或许，应该早点下手。

一会儿在床上，一会儿靠着墙，一会儿躺在桌子上。背后垫着枕头，Hux两条腿并拢搭在他肩上，大腿被他紧搂着，臀部悬空，整个上半身都快被他提起来。

有点害怕。这个姿势里，能依靠的只有他。

他也是用这些姿势和女人做爱的 。

“嗯——”他突然发出一个鼻音，动作刹车般停下来。

Hux艰难地睁开眼看着他，巨大的阴茎还埋在体内，但他动了两下腰，已经找不回刚才那种电击般刺激的感觉，“Kylo……Kylo，不要停……”

他主动和Kylo主动完全不是一个效果。公主还是躺平享受比较好。

Kylo睁眼瞪他，睫毛早已湿润，松懈下来后，漂亮的脸上像下过一场雨，“不要夹……Hux，我好想射。”对他，始终还是奶凶奶凶的。

Hux笑着问：“你还年轻，不能来再来一次吗？”

“开什么玩笑？”

于是被又凶又狠地干了第二次。

 

两次之后，Hux的身体已经装不下他射出来的东西。浊液不断从他的股间滴落下来，他不由得夹紧了后穴。

他被强壮的手臂放在床上，欢爱中流出的汗水逐渐凝结。有人打开他的腿，把手指伸进他的身体里，刚才激烈的性爱令他的身体有些麻木，他还是小声地呻吟了起来。手指开始动作，细致地掏出了里面的精液。

他也会在事后这么耐心地为女人清理吗？

Hux睁开眼，“停下……”

Kylo不解地看着他。

公主将手指挨个探入自己的后穴，直到每一根都沾上乳白色的精液，举起手来，精液沿着五根白瓷般的手指流淌着。翻转着手腕，像在观察什么新奇的东西。在身旁青年的注视下，他无比享受地舔净每一根手指，发出一声带笑的轻叹，“我的佳肴……”

他说完就闭上眼睛，对身边正在发生的天崩地裂浑然不觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hux，你……  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

三、

春宵苦短。他在陌生的房间里独自醒来，头痛欲裂。床头柜上放着几粒止痛药和一杯水。床边是一张天鹅绒椅子，他的毛衣和牛仔裤挂在椅背上，虽未折叠整齐，但对于任性的某人来说，已是极致的体贴。椅子上，甚至还有一盒未开封的内裤。

这是Kylo Ren的房间。

怪事一桩，强劲的春药竟然没有让人断片的副作用，香艳情事的片段如海啸一般向他拍打过来。半梦半醒间，仍令他陡然心跳加速。

一个激灵，他瞬间清醒。

那不是梦。

若脑中的回忆还不够真实，自后穴传来的胀痛感更是铁证。

Hux怔怔望着头顶刻有浮雕的天花板。一只冰手重重压在他的胸口。从他的心中，升起一股前所未有的恐惧。

他铸成了大错。

在三十岁就成为FO执行董事的男人，即使是在头痛欲裂的时候，也能自如分析险恶的情况。

一开始，他的确遭遇了微弱的抵抗，但后来，Kylo显然也在和他的性爱中沉醉了。他记得Kylo接连干了他两次，而且对某个称呼格外有感觉……公主在床上的魅力，果然所向披靡。

令Hux感到恐惧的并非和Kylo上床一事——以Kylo无法无天的性格，说不定在相当一段时间内都会沉迷其中。

原来和男人做爱也能这么舒服……Kylo一定正这么想着。

Hux恐惧的是他多年来苦心经营的形象轰然崩塌，在Kylo眼中，将沦为一个召之即来挥之即去的炮友。

作为朋友，他和Kylo的友情延续了七年（这段漫长的友情中，夹杂着他无望的单恋）。作为炮友，Kylo对他的性趣恐怕撑不过这个冬天。

看看那杯水、那些止痛片和椅子上的新内裤。Kylo在他面前什么时候体贴过懂事过？一天不撒娇就会皮痒。然而一把他当成女人，就突然体贴懂事了起来。

这个仿佛一夜之间突然长大成人的Kylo Ren，非但没有让Hux感到受宠若惊，反倒让他觉得如坠冰窟。

Hux十分虚弱。一站起来，就立刻跌倒在地上。他赤裸着身体，床下是一张粗糙的羊毛地毯。在这张地毯上爬行，他大腿上的皮肤很快就被硌红了。

在椅子边上，他从裤子里翻出手机，手指颤抖，打出了这样一条短信：昨天遇到意外，给你添了麻烦。我在你的房间睡到现在。昨晚发生了什么，我一概不太记得。感谢你的照顾。如果你因为我而没有好好享受你的生日，我感到很抱歉。

姿态要好。

他当然不可能什么也不记得。这条短信只是男人与男人之间一个豪爽的表示：让昨夜就此翻篇。

Hux看着手机屏上的那些词，直到每一个字母都失去了形状、意义……短信的语法、标点和大小写没有一处疏漏。发出短信后，他便气喘吁吁地倒在地上。

半个小时后，Kylo仍然没有回复他的短信。在静谧而明亮的房间中，Hux仿佛听见了末日的钟声。

他强迫自己平复下来，就着水吃掉了止痛片。站在淋浴间里，他才有时间回想昨夜种种令人耳热的细节。他缓慢地抚摸着自己的身体，好像还能从上面找到Kylo留下的痕迹。但那些痕迹就像沙滩上的脚印一样，早已被海水洗去了。

他穿好衣服，下了楼。空气里弥漫着一股人造香精的味道，时间不早了，一群清洁工正在做扫除，party的装饰已被拆卸干净，别墅中仍然富丽堂皇，白墙黑砖，雕金刻银，茶几上的冰裂纹大花瓶中，已换上修剪工丽的新鲜黑玫瑰。

Kylo的助理2号坐在沙发上，对楼梯上的Hux露出亲切的笑容，“Hux先生，你醒了。Kylo让我给你买了早餐。不知道你喜欢吃什么，所以我买了煎蛋、法式吐司……”

她知道。

公主的自尊心被她笑容中的暧昧给刺伤了。他皱着眉，“我没有胃口。Kylo在哪？”

2号对Hux的坏心情不以为意。她见过比Hux还要难缠的人从Kylo的卧室里出来，由于她是个女孩儿，她还经常遭受到莫名的敌意，Hux是她见到的第一个男人，但她并不吃惊。“他去索尼开会了。你现在要回家吗？”

2号把他送到门口，“你昨天没有开车来吧？我给你安排了一辆车。”门外的空地上停着一辆黑色的雪佛兰越野车。西装革履的司机从车里下来，为Hux打开了后座的门。

从见到驾轻就熟的2号开始，整个过程的流畅性让Hux产生了一种极度不舒服的感觉。他的胃开始痉挛。

现在他也是其中之一了。

仿佛坐在工厂的传送带上。

2号提着装有丰盛早餐的纸袋，放在Hux脚边。临走前，她亲昵地说：“到家之后记得跟Kylo说一声喔。”

她一关上车门，Hux就对着纸袋很没有形象地呕吐了起来。

 

傍晚，Hux收到了Kylo的短信：别担心，我享受了 ;)

Kylo：我会找出给你下药的人

Kylo：我们上床了

Kylo：你好骚

Kylo：你和我都非常享受👅👅💦💦💦我们或许可以开始长期的约定（a long-term arrangement）。你明天晚上有空吗？

显而易见，Kylo无视了他的表示。

这一刻，Hux比任何时候都要痛恨自己淫荡的本性。他冲进卫生间里，抱住马桶，再次很没有形象地呕吐了起来。

 

在黑云压境般的焦虑中，公主选择在床上发泄。人生中最极致的快乐无非三样：黄赌毒。公主的选择，既合法又健康。

巧克力男已成过眼云烟，在宴会厅卫生间遇到的金发碧眼美男在公主的花名册上有了姓名，这几天，正享受着盛宠。

公主情绪欠佳，没有骑大屌的心情，所以，他和美男一直使用传教士的姿势，从头搞到尾。

做爱时，公主闭着眼睛。他不是因为快感而闭眼，而是为了忘记身上的男人而闭眼。他一边因为被Kylo当成了炮友而呕吐不止，一边沉浸在那天晚上种种精妙的细节中，难以忘怀，无法自拔。闭上眼后，他才能拥有某些特定的幻觉。

为了追逐幻觉而发生的性交，自然不是最上等的性交。

Kylo剥夺了世间他最爱的享受。

美男得以在公主奢侈的寝宫中留宿。清晨六点，Hux被烫烫的小弟弟戳醒了。他自觉地抬起一条腿，“快一点。”

美男够到床头柜上的避孕套盒子，空了，美男问：“宝贝，套套在哪里？”

“抽屉里……”

美男挺起身，打开了Hux那边的抽屉，里面是整齐排列的药瓶、精油、身体乳等等，一个闪着金光的小型物品抓住了美男的目光。但避孕套不在这里。Hux也不耐烦地说：“你那边的抽屉！”

戴上了避孕套，美男胸膛贴着公主的背，将生殖器插入了蜜穴之中。两个人同时发出了呻吟。这个姿势非常考验腰腹力量，但公主的情人都拥有美妙的身材和强健的肌肉，侧入根本不是问题。卖力地抽插着，美男问：“宝贝，你最近是不是心情不太好？”

Hux浅浅喘息，“嗯……”

“怎么了？”

“公司的事，别问……专心……”

美男不需要早晨九点去公司上班。在Hux去洗澡的时候，他还躺在床上假寐。Hux出来时，他却已经翻滚到了属于Hux的那一边，手中正拿着那个他刚刚发现的小型物品。在清晨透明的阳光中，它在墙壁上投下一个模糊的椭圆形光斑。

那是一枚金色的纽扣。因为长年累月地被人拿在指间把玩，表面的镀金已经残缺了。

金光一闪，Hux放松的表情骤变，走到美男身边，要从他的手中夺回纽扣，“你翻我抽屉？”这位美男是比较调皮的性格，Hux来抢，他就把纽扣收走。争夺之中，纽扣掉在了木地板上，发出“咔嗒”的一声轻响。随后就“骨碌骨碌”的，朝床底滚去。

Hux立马蹲下来，在纽扣滚到床底之前，险险用手拍住纽扣。脸上惊骇的表情，仿佛坐在一辆驶向悬崖的汽车里。

这不过是一枚纽扣而已。

他把纽扣紧紧攥在手里，盯着美男，“这不是你该碰的东西。”

要是别人，Hux的巴掌已经挥出去了。因为美男实在是比较可爱，Hux暂且舍不得打他。

美男讪讪耸肩，“好奇嘛。”在整洁的抽屉中，这一枚金色的纽扣在物品之间的空隙里自由自在地滚动着。

公主这样的人应该珍藏钻戒。但他珍藏的却是一枚纽扣。

到了衣帽间，Hux发现自己还攥着纽扣。他只好把它放进西装的内袋里，带着它来到了公司。

 

今天，公司的大堂似乎比平常还要嘈杂一些。在电梯里，Hux收到Mitaka的短信：先生，Kylo Ren在你的办公室。

Hux捂住了胃。那纽扣就像一个预兆。该来的还是来了。

众所周知，Kylo Ren是FO主席Snoke的养子，但这还是他第一次来到位于洛杉矶市中心的FO总部。关于他此行目的的猜测像被风卷起的灰尘，在大楼中飘飞。幸好Hux工作的楼层只有高级副总以上的人员才能刷卡进入。Hux的办公室外，并没有大量人群聚集。除了几个探头探脑的年轻行政人员，只有Kylo的两个保镖。

他们知道吗？

Hux气定神闲地走进办公室，将包放在桌上，将外套披在椅子上，转过身，“Kylo，早。”

如果仔细观察，会发现他衬衣的肚子处有一片难以察觉的濡湿手印。在电梯里，他的手出汗了。

刚坐下不久，Kylo还没脱外套。只要出街，他必然精心造型。大明星今天穿一件Dries Van Noten的掐腰风衣，腰间一条蛇头金属饰带，里面则是水滴领的挺括白衬衣。天生明星，高高在上，未曾刻意表现得平易近人。他脚下的道路比别人高出一截。他行走在永恒的舞台上。

华服中的青年，看起来不太高兴，“Hux，你把你家的密码改了。”

Hux在办公桌后坐下来，对Kylo若无其事地露出微笑，“对。”没多说什么。

“你看到我发的短信了吗？”他还真是开门见山。追到别人公司来约炮，正像Kylo会做的事。大屌男的屌，就是他们的指南针。

“看到了。对于你的提议，我不是很有兴趣。”

“为什么？你断片了，但是相信我，你真的很享受。”充满激情的回忆让他的目光变得柔软，“我也是。”

Hux把手放在腹部，脸色略微发白，“Kylo，我珍惜我们的友情，我不想因为一个意外而让它……变质。”

“变质？性对你来说有特殊的意义吗？”在Kylo的思维中，既是朋友，又是炮友，亲上加亲，“既然我们都很舒服，为什么不继续下去？”

“和你的话，有。我无法想象我和你在那样的场景中。我从未对你产生过友情以外的想法。”

“真的吗？”Kylo似乎陷入了沉思。

Hux意识到他太慌张了。把话说得太死，反而显得可疑了。

幸好，Kylo没有深究，“那之前我也没有想象过和你上床。但我们在床上非常合得来。给我一次机会，我可以证明给你看。”

Hux转动椅子，面朝窗外，“我拒绝。”

“你不是和谁都可以吗？为什么和我不行？”

Hux感到喉咙被堵住，呼吸困难。前半句是实话。Kylo不会因为他是一个荡妇而鄙视他。他们不是评判彼此道德的法官。但后半句话就过于接近他的秘密了。

和全世界的男人都可以，为什么和他不行？

Hux站起来，还是面对着窗户，“Kylo，既然我们都有丰富的选择，为什么不选择最方便的呢？首先，我们的时间就不可能合得来（这不是一个强有力的理由，但在目前的情况下，Hux已经做得足够好）。如果你真的对男人产生了兴趣，他们和你之间，也仅仅是一条短信的距离而已。”他改变了方针。

“我不同意。最方便的有意思吗？时间上，我可以为你做一些妥协。我对和别的男人上床没兴趣。我只想要你。”Kylo看着他的背影，他似乎不为所动，“还是不行吗？Hux，你必须给我一个更可信的理由。”

Hux停顿片刻，“那你得向我展现你的诚意。”

Kylo身边的女人众多，对诸多事物又只有三分钟热度。过不了多久他就会忘了这茬，回到女人的世界中去。

Kylo思索片刻，笑出来，“Hux，我就知道你是这种难搞的人。不过你对我也不会心软吗？”通常，Hux很宠爱他，甚至有百依百顺的味道，但牵扯到上床，就显露出公主的面目来。他知道，Hux是一座巨大的奖杯：很有魅力、很受欢迎。成为奖杯所要求的天赋和努力，令为了得到奖杯而付出的精力物有所值。Kylo是不会亏待奖杯的。

“好啊，我会向你展现我的诚意。”

国王与公主开始了游戏。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛤蛤别哭！傻逼直男只是还没有意识到而已！我也会给你虐直男的机会！（一秒钟）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写5的时候卡住了！在电话中就服软的公主未免太女高中生了，所以改成了这样！剧情写到了更后面的地方，字数也是两章的，所以的确是更新了！！
> 
> 电话爱爱、mitaka和3p的部分我都很喜欢，会保留到以后

四、

Hux收到大捧鲜花，香风如生化毒气般扫荡整层楼。纯白花毛茛，含苞待放，晶莹的露珠尚未滚落。花上附一张簇新的白色卡片，字体风流：

会有更多。

\- KR

每次看到都不免吃惊。不知Snoke对他进行了怎样的家教，这人竟写得一手好字。

接到前台电话，他以为是商务快递，遂毫无提防地放行。目睹女孩怀抱鲜花走出电梯，他才恍然大悟。Hux使用一间透明办公室，华美花束引来同事和下属的议论围观，令他的额角浮现青筋。这无非是Kylo追女孩儿的把戏：今天送花，明天送包，后天送表。令人上瘾如毒品。

公主的妆奁中不乏奇珍异宝，送他花、包、表者可从长滩排到马里布。花毛茛美不胜收，却非公主所求。送他花毛茛之人，七年中都不知他所求为何。今天也一样不能指望。

他又感到一阵胃痉挛。

扶额休息半晌，Hux摘下巨星手写的卡片，叫来Mitaka，“把花送到人事部去。”人事部，FO女流聚集之地，鲜花在那里有更崇高的使命。

Mitaka颔首，兢兢业业地抱起花退出去，走路时不发出一点声响。

Mitaka是最乖的。

卡片被Hux扔进垃圾桶里。

为了避免再次胃痉挛，Hux拿出手机：不可送花到我公司。

屏幕左下角很快浮起一串小气泡。日理万机的巨星正对他大献殷勤：要我亲自送到你家来？

Hux没有回。

次日，是高头大马西藏玫瑰，血滴般颜色，盛放在透明鱼缸型花瓶中。花和容器都更上档次。

Mitaka从花店姑娘手中接过花，期期艾艾地站在玻璃门外。Hux已经叮嘱过他不可收花，但自行处置未免过于冒昧了。Hux招手让他进来，严厉质问，花是怎么上来的。Mitaka可怜巴巴，说是某高级董事的吩咐，前台和他都拦不下来。

Hux差点忘了Kylo是Snoke的儿子，否则上次也进不了他的办公室。

Mitaka把花轻轻放在他桌上。又一阵香风袭来，比花毛茛更为幽远。花瓣如最细腻的丝绒，娇慵堆叠。花上仍有精美卡片，掀开来，这次是写：

让我想起你。

\- KR

Hux翻了个白眼。

胡说八道，公主哪里像虎头虎脑的红玫瑰花。要像也是像兰花。公主可是妖女。

卡片再次进入垃圾桶，但玫瑰得以流芳于Hux的办公室中。

明天不知会送来什么。他感到Kylo有变本加厉的趋势，不可放任自流。打电话，Kylo立刻接起来，背景音差点让Hux耳聋。Hux把手机移开。

Kylo说：“等一下。”不一会儿，他走到一个安静的地方。

三个月后就是他的第三次北美巡演，票已售罄。Hux猜他在试设备，也不多问，只讲要事，“Kylo，我已经说过，不要送花到我公司来。”

Kylo傲慢地回答，“我可以不听。喜欢吗？”他也问得出口。

送花人有罪，玫瑰无罪。Hux指尖轻触花瓣，瓣瓣饱满完整，“我以为你应该讨好我。不要做让我头疼的事。”

“可以，但我有条件。”

“如果你觉得我会因为两束……”花就跟你上床那你真是大错特错。享尽荣华富贵的公主，甚至不会为跑车游艇折腰。

“跟我约会。否则明天你会收到一千朵玫瑰。”

 

私人时间，Kylo不喜外出。他被当做高不可攀的珍稀动物，索性真登上奥林匹斯山生活。旅行乘私人飞机，度假在私人海滩。中意某家餐厅，该餐厅的主厨就会在他家出现，在洛杉矶想看雪，阿斯彭的雪就会铺满他的花园。

所以，约会的地点是Kylo家中。

Hux特意将约会排到一周后。Kylo忙着筹备巡演，一周后就会忘记此事。女人的世界的召唤，也一定和以前一样强烈。

可惜他即使贵为公主，也不能事事顺心。一周后，Kylo不仅没忘记，还威胁他，“你最好不要放我鸽子，否则，一千朵玫瑰花。”

Kylo来开门。站在门口，Hux感到一阵眩晕。黑色真丝短袖衫，解开两颗扣，黑色长裤，勾勒出修长腿型，全身唯二的装饰，是一对钻石耳钉，和一条细银链腰带。他浑身带电，黑孔雀开屏一般站在那里。

国王的魅力势不可挡。

Hux可以抗拒花，却无法抗拒人。他已经忘了他是如何度过这七年而坐怀不乱。在圣芭芭拉，他还曾把从噩梦中惊醒的Kylo拥在怀中入眠。放在今天，那情形简直不可想象。

厨房中央岛上有醒好的红酒，一款罗曼尼康蒂干红。不是最贵的酒，但Kylo用了心。

投其所好。他就是这么追女人的。

Hux清醒了一些。

Kylo为他倒好酒，用雕刻冰棱花纹的昂贵酒杯。他把上半身撑在中央岛上，幽深阴影延伸进领口里。体香混着酒香。

Hux头又昏了。

好在被人追求仍是公主最熟悉的场合。面对心上人，他面无异色，“我不习惯第一次约会就去别人家里。”

“那是因为你没有跟我约会过。”

“噢，有什么特别之处吗？你一出门就会被拍照。选家里是一个无奈之举。”

“第一次约会，你想怎么特别？Hux——”他暧昧地拉长了声音，“你不要这么贪心。”他含住一口酒，倾身渡进Hux口中。

依靠高超的应变能力，Hux微仰起头，以完美的姿态接住了这口酒，没有咳嗽，没有露出窘迫态。

红酒在Kylo的口中变得更为浑厚香醇，这种魔力，连上好的樱桃木桶都望尘莫及。吞下红酒，他的嘴唇张开。那一夜的记忆，已全面苏醒。Kylo暂时离开他，像鹰一样歪着头审视他的表情，又吻上去。

荷尔蒙的浓度令人窒息。

原来清醒的时候和Kylo接吻，是这种感觉。Hux像漂浮门板上的露丝一样紧紧握住桌沿。

他们之间的博弈，没有丝毫公平可言。

无论如何，不能再和Kylo上床。

亲吻后，Kylo没有进一步动作，看着他湿润的嘴唇说：“我感觉你已经想和我上床。”

Hux端着酒杯头也不回地走进客厅里，“伊卡鲁斯和柏勒洛丰都因自大而死。”

Kylo在他身边坐下，“我对你诚实，你却说我自大。”

Hux换了一张沙发，“以为自己能做到不可能的事情，难道不是自大？”

Kylo紧跟在他身后，“不可能？”

这是追逐的游戏。

欲拒还迎的同时，Hux惊惶地意识到，就算没有听到纽扣落地的轻响，他也会爱上Kylo。此时，充满攻击性的Kylo正猛烈地撩拨着他。Kylo就是他最理想的情人。无论是十六岁，十九岁，还是二十六岁……他想跪在地上，让Kylo用阴茎抽打他的脸。

这个画面立刻让他勃起了。

抓住他的破绽，Kylo把他压在沙发上，开始密不透风地和他接吻。

Hux用一只手去推。

尽力了。

那只手被Kylo拿走，强硬压在他头顶。渐渐地，酒杯自他手中滑落，无声倒在水墨纹地毯上，留下一片瑰丽的污渍。

Kylo移动着的身体不断磨蹭着他逐渐勃起的器官。他微微屈起腿，将膝盖抵在Kylo的胯间，发现那里已硬得可怕。

Kylo也如此强烈地渴求着他……Hux的心脏以前所未有的速度跳跃着。呼啸的激情令他感到了害怕，像站在悬崖边上往下看，万丈深渊，甚至听得到呼呼风声。

他抱住Kylo的背——Kylo已在隔着衣衫挑逗他的乳头，“Kylo……等一下。”

Kylo抬起头来。

两个人都剧烈地喘息着。狂风仍未停下。

“第一次约会就和人上床，我会觉得没面子。你能不能，考虑一下我脆弱的自尊？”他知道他此刻楚楚可怜，没有男人拒绝得了他的请求。

Kylo也不例外。他埋怨道，“Hux，你是不是想逼疯我？”他把Hux的手掌放在他的裤裆上。即使不这样做，那里的形状也已经昭然若揭了。Hux谨慎做着深呼吸，抑制住收紧手指的欲望。Kylo认真问：“你真的不想吗？”很尊重他。

继续深呼吸，Hux摇头。他的手缓缓从Kylo的裤子上滑落，食指指端难以察觉地流连了片刻。他想把脸贴上去。他想一整天都为Kylo口交。

Kylo用同样的眼神看着他。

Kylo想对他做什么呢？

Kylo从沙发上下来，去厨房喝水。

狂风仍在吹拂。在净土中遥遥相望的国王与公主，一起踏入了情色的冒险里。

 

Kylo：第二次约会的时候上床，还会觉得没面子吗？

Hux：一般来说第三次是最合理的。

Kylo：你明明也很想要我。你为什么对自己也这么残忍？

Hux：为了乐趣。

为了隐瞒。

Kylo：我会日到你的

Kylo：我会日到你尖叫的

Hux：我在床上从不尖叫。

明明不该回，手指却不听使唤地开始打字。

Kylo一定会日到他尖叫。

他在玩火。

这几天，公主都枕边无人。

 

由于公主的忸怩，他们迟迟没有定下第二次见面的时间。Kylo多次抗议，Hux无动于衷。Hux的身比心诚实。只要不见面，Hux就可以抗拒他。

可惜，Kylo还没有亮出所有手牌。防守的一方永远处于被动。周五下班后，两个西装大块头在车库拦住了Hux，“Ren先生希望你跟我们走一趟。”

他被簇拥着上了一辆越野车。

Hux一脸宁死不屈。

太刺激了。他暗中紧咬下唇。

Hux：这是绑架。

Kylo：你可以报警

Kylo来开门。站在门口，Hux又感到一阵眩晕。今天他甚至未悉心搭配，只穿着纯白T恤和浅灰色的棉运动裤，天然去雕饰，肉欲在单薄的布料下暗涌。

“你怎么没有报警？”

Hux气得说不出话。

客厅换了新地毯。厨房里有两个厨师在备晚餐。Kylo打开电视，随意地躺在沙发上，一手拦着Hux的腰，已把他当成自己的所有物。Hux知道这也是他追女孩儿时的举动，但他的身体已经屈服。胃痛的感觉早已消失。

他的胃痛就像他的贞洁。只要他还会在Kylo面前感到胃痛，就说明他还有理智廉耻，珍惜长远的友情多过一时的欢愉。现实是，他几乎立刻就被Kylo热烈的追求所打动。他那由无数个落在脚背上的吻建立起的自尊心，经不起Kylo一拂手。

他和那些女孩儿没有任何区别，只是门槛更高而已。

他甚至有不如她们的地方。如果他能像那些女孩儿一样，尽情享受Kylo的魅力和礼物，没有后顾之忧，倒也不坏。他偏偏一边享受，一边忧愁，没有任何建树，把人都愁瘦了。

公主的纤腰，不堪一握。

Kylo恰好在这时用两只手握住他的腰，转过他的上半身面对自己，“Hux，你听到我说什么了吗？”

Hux握紧了酒杯，餐前喝的是香槟，“抱歉，我走神了。”

Kylo坐起来，耐人寻味地看着他，“跟我在一起，你也敢走神？”

接下来一定就是接吻警告了。老套，但Hux喜欢。

然而，Kylo的手机震了一下，他像在等待什么似的，立刻拿出来看，把Hux晾在一边。

明明刚才还在叫Hux不要走神……

Hux瞄了一眼亮起来的屏幕。发送者：Rey。

他立马沉下脸。

读着短信，Kylo的笑容逐渐扩大，一边打字一边对Hux说：“Rey说她可以来当我演唱会的嘉宾。”

Hux顿时脸更臭，没有说话。

Kylo低着头打字，没看他的表情。马上又问：“你听她新专辑了吗？她不愧是……”

“Rey”“Rey”“Rey”的讨厌死了。

Hux夺过他的手机，“啪”一下扣在茶几上，伏下身热烈地吻他的嘴唇。Kylo愣了一下，随即紧紧环住他的腰。

他被Kylo的气息包围，神魂颠倒。手掌落在Kylo胸口，年轻的心有力跳动。亲吻间隙，Hux趴在他胸口，轻抚他的胸肌，很想变成一只八爪鱼。不一会儿，Kylo捞起他软绵绵的身体，换了位置，把他压在沙发上，一条腿挤进他两腿之间。一时间，四肢都纠缠着。运动裤柔软，Hux感觉到了他的勃起。

还能怎么干柴烈火。

两团黑火凝视着Hux，“要去我房间吗？”

Hux看了一眼开放式厨房，灶台边的一男一女怔怔看着他们俩。能在Kylo家出入的人，都签过保密协议。

Hux头一昏，就忘了他们的存在，恼羞成怒，“先吃饭。”

Kylo在他的肩窝里咬来咬去，像那种“咔咔咔”的玩具食人鱼，“我恨你我恨你我恨你……”

我爱你我爱你我爱你。Hux在心里悄悄对小食人鱼说。

 

佐餐酒：蒙哈榭特级园霞多丽，奔富葛兰许干红。

芝士火腿拼盘：二十年车打芝士，松露佩科里诺干酪，绮丽博佳蓝纹芝士，布拉班德古达芝士，5J伊比利亚火腿，波特酒抹布鹅肝，鸭胸肉。

菊苣沙拉：红枣泥，松子，樱桃番茄，芦笋，菲达奶酪，柠檬汁。

三文鱼披萨：三文鱼，白鲟鱼子酱。

听到“白鲟鱼子”，Hux做了一个“打住”的手势，“是否太隆重？”

公主切勿妄自菲薄。

别人梦寐以求的荣华富贵，对公主来说已如空气一般正常。没有空气，人就活不下去。没有荣华富贵，公主就会枯萎。今天国王所作所为，没有任何出格的地方。

这一切都是公主应享受的待遇。

Kylo咬了大口披萨，鱼子酱稀里哗啦掉在盘上，也不看一眼，“上次你问我，在我家约会有什么特别之处。”

Hux不屑，“这些东西我都能在Spago点到。”

“但我不会陪你去Spago吃。”他想请Hux擦亮眼睛看一看，这里的特别之处，当然是他Kylo Ren。

Hux怒极反笑。

甜点：番石榴轻乳酪蛋糕。

餐后酒：雪莉酒。

国王喜好奢华，宫殿中，储藏诸多贵重玻璃器。雪莉酒盛在胖胖的广口菱格杯子里。菱格在餐桌上投下密集的琥珀色光点，转动杯子，光点便朝远处散开。

把玩着漂亮的杯子，Hux有点醉了。

Kylo牵起他的手，“跟我来。”

从房子的另一面出去，就是泳池和瞭望台。山下是一马平川的范奈斯和格伦戴尔，黑夜中飘起灯火，像一幅金色版画。但今天Kylo要Hux看的，并非洛杉矶的夜景。

在瞭望台前，Hux屏住了呼吸。

瞭望台是一块水泥平地，此时，放置着上百只美轮美奂的细颈花瓶。每一只花瓶中，都插有一朵盛放的白玫瑰。花瓶底部有一颗明灭的小灯。灯明时，玫瑰容光焕发，灯灭时，玫瑰与夜色同归于寂。

莹莹灯花之湖，与夜风共同呼吸。

Kylo十六岁时，Hux爱上了他的骄傲。Kylo十九岁时，Hux爱上了他的脆弱。Kylo二十六岁时，Hux爱上了他的浪漫。

然而，还没来得及受感动，想到他日后悲惨的命运，Hux心如刀割。

一开口，他就会发出痛苦的尖叫。所以他紧紧闭着嘴。

如果他是真的和Kylo两情相悦……他越想象那种幸福，就越感到痛苦。

多年来，他一直训练自己，把那种想象出的图景锁在心灵深处的箱子里，且行之有效。现在，Kylo把它变成了现实。摆明是要Hux永志难忘。

Kylo浑然不觉，从身后搂着他的腰，把下巴搁在他肩膀上。Hux的沉默取悦了他。这是他今天的王牌。

爱慕一无所知的国王，无疑也是一种酷刑。

很久以后，Hux清了清嗓子，“你不是在准备巡演吗？把时间花在这种东西上，不务正业。”

这个公主，嘴还真是蛮硬的。  
Kylo掰过他的头，猝不及防地，被他湿润的眼眸击中了。纤长金红睫毛在夜风中颤抖着，他感到他的心也颤抖起来，勉强开着玩笑，“你现在的表情让我感觉超——值得。”

Hux转身倚靠他，声音还小小颤抖着。也勉强开着玩笑，“你为了约炮能做这么多？”

“才没有，我很忙。”

 

厨师们开着小面包车扬长而去。目前，豪宅中空无一人。Kylo想在哪里日Hux，就可以在哪里日Hux。

Kylo想在室外的沙发上日Hux，因为它离瞭望台最近。他等不及了。Hux拒绝了他。即使头很昏，他也不想失去体面，在星空下野合。

两人拉拉扯扯，来到Kylo的卧室里。

Kylo只穿了两件衣服，随手就能剥下来。手伸进运动裤的松紧腰里，Hux发现他没穿内裤。

还是那么自大。

一把握住他滚烫光滑的大屌，Hux好像自己爽到了一样，呻吟了一声。他患有（Kylo的）大屌饥渴症，如果不是在和Kylo接吻，他会立马跪下去舔它。

Hux从公司来，穿着衬衫，小圆纽扣，需慢慢解开，皮带扣的设计，也颇为复杂。两样东西都让Kylo抓狂。Hux抿着嘴笑，解开几颗扣子，把衬衫和T恤一起脱下来。

白皙的身体闪烁，像沾满细沙。

Kylo手臂撑在他两侧，高大身体充满压迫感，气息、温度都是春药。

他在Hux的乳头上咬得厉害。爱搞大奶妹的人，或许都有这种习惯。Hux“嘶”一声，“Kylo，痛……”

Kylo看他一眼，用舌头认真安抚了几下。在床上，Hux两条手臂折在身后，支起上半身，侧面的线条起伏不止。

上次是他进攻，这次是Kylo进攻。没有春药麻痹他的感官，Hux清晰地感受着一切。

一种不祥的预感在他心中升起。

如果是那种说一不二把他翻来覆去日得脑浆四溢的情形，倒还好，但Kylo对他，未免太温柔了。

在最初的急切之后，Kylo放慢了动作，抱着他分开的双腿，缠绵亲吻他的大腿根部。一言不发，但不时抬眼看他的反应。

公主应享受的待遇，还包括床笫间的柔情。

Hux赶紧仰起脖子，隐藏了自己的脸。

Kylo在想什么呢？

上次只是被动享用他而已，这次却有一种珍爱着他的感觉。被他那么细致吻过的皮肤，不可能复原。

灭顶之灾笼罩在Hux的头顶。

Hux捂住自己的嘴，以免发出痛苦的尖叫。但Kylo还在吻他。非常受不了。他不得不放下手，“Kylo，停下。”

Kylo以为他撒娇，没放在心上。

Hux坐起来，采取主动，不然这爱没办法做下去。他如愿以偿地在Kylo面前跪下，含住那根东西，吮吸、舔舐，极具耐性。

Kylo相当享受他的口技，叫了几次他的名字。连这一点也让他非常受不了。令全球亿万美少女心荡神迷的声音，因他而不能自持。

Hux逐渐冷静下来，以一种操持手术刀的精确度抚弄着Kylo的性器。Kylo却把他的卖力误认为动情，因为他难以想象，会有人抱着受折磨的心态和他做爱。

不想在前戏中消耗太多耐力，他试图推开Hux的头。Hux不愿吐出挚爱的大鸡鸡，引来Kylo哼笑，“你真的很喜欢。”他仍强势地把Hux的头移开，拉起他的身子，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。

Hux以为他已经准备好插入。他记得避孕套放在床头柜里，正打算让Kylo去拿，如果Kylo说不想戴套，他还是会装作不记得。Kylo却紧紧抱住他的身体，把头像小狗那样埋在他的胸口。

Hux的皮肤就像玫瑰花瓣。

Hux确定，从这一举动中，Kylo和他都不会得到任何性快感。他不知道为什么Kylo要这么做。他不想和Kylo进行那种柔情蜜意的性交……

这时他已经非常慌张了。

在未来的某一天，失去了这一切的他，会变成何种悲惨的模样呢？

Kylo抬起头来，一脸梦幻表情，撅起嘴吻了吻他的肋骨，“Hux……”

Hux感觉有尖针刺在他肋骨上。还未得到，就已经失去了。最后一根稻草压下。他从Kylo身上下来，“Kylo，我想停下来。”

Kylo疑惑地皱起眉，但还是没有把他的话当真，“你在干什么？”他把Hux拉回来。

Hux推开他的肩，“我想停下来。”Hux开始捡地上的衣服。

无论情况多么棘手，他往往都能巧妙地脱身。在Kylo怀中则可能弄巧成拙。他只想逃跑。

“是我做错了什么吗？”在年长的男人面前，Kylo不如他表现出的那么自信。他甚至以为，这又是某种他不知道的游戏。

已经投入这么多，他会陪Hux玩下去。

“没有。”

“那是为什么？”他把手摊在他的大鸡鸡前，虽然很大，但也很可怜，小一点的鸡鸡，反而不会显得这么可怜，“Hux，我都这样了……你也……”

当Hux开始穿衣服，Kylo终于意识到他是认真的。感到被耍了，他握紧拳头。

Hux没有看他。

“Hux！操！”Kylo忍无可忍地扬起手，“操！你有什么毛病！？这样有意思吗！？我陪你玩了，我该做的都做了！你还想要什么？我的耐心是有限的！你知不知道有多少人想和我上床？你以为你算什么东西？”

国王根本猜不透公主的心。

“对，对……抱歉。”Hux小声说着，别过了头。

他穿好衣服，站起来。Kylo先他一步堵在房门前，“不准走！”

骄傲的公主，此刻罕见地低着头，不知脸上是何表情。

轰轰烈烈的情欲曾令空气震动，眼下仍未平息。爱巢中的潮涌，开始从甜蜜变得苦涩。

Hux没有试图推开他，语气冷酷，“Kylo，让我出去。”

“做梦。除非你告诉我为什么。”全裸的Kylo在穿衣的Hux面前没有感到一丝羞耻。

Hux不能说。

他朝前挪了一步，Kylo立刻把他推回去。力气太大，他被推到了地上，闷哼一声。金枝玉叶，很怕痛。

一瞬间，Kylo露出了惊慌失措的表情，但又立刻绷紧了脸。

他有他的委屈。没有人敢这样对他。

两人沉默对峙良久，Hux竟没有妥协。最终，是Kylo从门口移开，在茫然和沮丧中，沿墙壁颓唐滑下，“滚。给我滚。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到拿到杀敌八百自损一千剧本的竟然是这个蛤
> 
> 玫瑰花的点子是抄袭今年情人节kanye送给kim的礼物。ye太浪漫了，以后写送礼物直接查ye送给kim的礼物就行了（我本人很不浪漫


	5. Chapter 5

五、

一连几天，Hux心如死灰。低气压以他为中心蔓延，下属都受殃及。作为上司，Hux不算慷慨，但绝对公正。当他把Phasma花了一星期制作的第四季度报告扔在地上时，他知道自己过分了。

Phasma不是软柿子，抄起手臂，“老板，我不知道你这几天遭遇了什么。我的报告不算完美，但绝对没有差到被你扔到地上的地步。请你不要把私人情绪带到工作中来。”如希腊雕塑般庄美的女孩，凛然不可侵犯。

脚注写错两处，板块顺序不对，五分钟就可改好。

Hux面上无光，“抱歉。”

“我下午会把改好的版本发给你。”Phasma潇洒踏出他的办公室，置一地凌乱不理，身后一阵凛冽霜风。

脾气真大。

Hux拿起电话，召来Mitaka，让他捡起散落在地上的纸张。

公主的骄横就是被这些男人惯出来的。

有人路过，为跪地的Mitaka侧目，铁定在想：Hux又在作践他的助理。Hux惟有冷笑：谁说该助理不乐在其中。

Hux侧过椅子，斜眼睨他。他低头用膝盖走路，西裤绷直，形状优美的股四若隐若现。这可笑的动作由他做出来，一板一眼，有一种怪异的美感。他按照页码排列纸张，每捡一张，就将整摞拢好一次。捡完后，他从Hux桌上的小皮篓里拿起一个凤尾夹，把报告夹好，轻放在Hux面前。一双手像雪白新笋。

抬起头来，他对Hux露出腼腆的微笑，脸红了。

也不是不令人心驰。

Hux想，他完全可以跟Mitaka上床。这层楼的残疾人卫生间是独立的，他们可以锁上门在里面做爱。

出于对他的迷恋，Mitaka会把他服务得很好。

作为对他的忠诚的奖励，Hux也会让他拥有一段永生难忘的回忆。

它会彻彻底底毁了这个人。一想到这一点，Hux就抑制不住地激动起来。他就像一个扩音器，他受到的残忍将被他以千百倍的功率传播出去。

世界上只有一个人敢对他残忍。

以往Kylo发脾气，他都能妥善处理，唯有这次不能承受，脑子里净是些疯狂的念头。靠着想象和Mitaka做爱的画面，他驱散了Kylo叫他滚的画面。悲怆稍有平息的趋势，再进一步，他就能恢复正常。

“Mitaka。”他站起来，走到Mitaka身旁。

“是，先生。”

Hux像鱼一样张了张嘴。

Mitaka疑惑地看着他，“先生？”

“把我和高盛的会移到周五十一点。”

 

公主高抬贵手，镰刀贴着Mitaka的鼻尖滑过。当然，做爱还是发生了，在他和别的人身上。

他叫来了近来受到冷落的美男和巧克力男。

三人行其实没什么特别，只是轮流给不同的人口交、被不同的人搞而已。公主趴在美男和巧克力男中间，把自己娇弱的身体作为两男友谊的桥梁。口中，是巧克力男的屌；穴中，是美男的屌。

美男疼惜着他，一开始，并没有非常猛烈地日他。公主回头瞪他一眼，“狠一点！”

巧克力男敏锐地发现了公主的意图。公主今天是想当一个婊子。他和美男在半空中交换了眼神，美男会意，随后，两人便改变了干公主的方法，实践了极具创意的姿势。

比如，公主和美男69，公主在上，美男在下，巧克力男在公主背后搞他的屁股；比如，公主被美男压在墙上干，巧克力男则贴在美男背后，干美男；又比如，三人抱在一起接吻、爱抚，白色的公主、金色的美男和橄榄色的巧克力男就像一颗阿尔卑斯糖一样交融在一起。

为了满足公主当婊子的愿望，美男和巧克力男像杂耍一样变换着姿势。共同经历过艰苦的斗争，两人后来成为了很好的朋友。在日本话里面，这种关系叫“穴兄弟”。

在公主的要求下，两男前后射在他脸上。精液沿眼角鼻梁嘴唇流下，像一场大雨。

高潮后的麻木感仿佛漫长白噪声，肉体之爱暂时洗去了公主的痛苦。从那张沾满三人体液的大床上下来，他又有了面对Kylo Ren的勇气。

 

Hux深谙Kylo习性，非金玉铺就的台阶不下。要获得他的宽恕，必得三催四请。那过程，堪比朝圣。

作为情人的公主残酷任性，作为朋友的Hux却通情达理。Kylo不会接他的电话，但他还是会打；Kylo不会回他的短信，但他还是会发；Kylo不会和他见面，但他仍会多次提出见面的请求。如此往来四五次，他们就能和好如初。

Kylo会原谅他。

凭借那在圣芭芭拉的三个月，他将永远在Kylo的人生中占有一席之地。那时，Kylo的灵魂不知游荡到了何处。回来后，他一身伤痕，生人勿进，真真带刺黑玫瑰。刺极尖极锐。一个红发男人不惧流血，趁机侵入了他的心。

回到家，Hux拨通Kylo的手机，雷厉风行，并不觉得紧张。他做好被挂断的准备，腹稿都未打好。那边却在响第二声时就接起，有些犹疑地，“Hux？”

震惊中，Hux脑中一片空白，“Kylo……”

一阵沉默。

诚恳总不会错，Hux先开口，“Kylo，我想向你道歉。”

Kylo情绪低落，“Hux，我现在在纽约。等我回来我们再谈好吗？”

“好，你什么时候……”

“我得走了。拜拜。”Kylo挂断了电话。

Hux怅然若失。

Kylo在逃避他。这是他没有料到的。

Kylo是否真在纽约？

Hux从手机深处翻出Instagram，打开助理1号的主页。

Kylo Ren虽有粉丝逾亿的账号，但从不发story，主页更是一件精心打理的艺术品。要知道他的行踪，只能从他扈从的更新中。

1号最近的story是在Kylo的私人飞机中饮伏特加的视频。一人得道，鸡犬升天，巨星助理也成了上流社会一份子。镜头晃过一条安静的黑影，Kylo在飞机一角戴眼罩补眠。

是真去了纽约。

绝不能被Kylo知道，Hux有一个没有头像的Instagram账号，只关注了寥寥数十人，每一个都跟Kylo Ren有关。

沾Kylo的光，助理1号2号都有数万粉丝。偶尔，照片中有他出镜，点赞和评论便暴涨。那些女孩爱他爱得失智。

Hux又何尝不是。亿分之一罢了。

 

Kylo行为蹊跷，这几天也杳无音信，Hux从社交网络上拼凑他的行踪，从心如死灰变成魂不守舍。最激烈的震动已过去，他未再在公司失态。几天后，终于接到Kylo的电话，约在他家见面。Hux在室内用遥控为Kylo打开大门，在监控中看到他的车等在铁门外，感觉很陌生。以往都是不请自来。

换Hux来给Kylo开门，再见到他，前世今生一般。比起上次见面时，两人的心情都经历了天翻地覆。也不知那片玫瑰湖的下场如何。

Kylo低着头，Hux领他来到客厅。茶几上一瓶白葡萄酒，音响里低声放蓝调。Hux在沙发一头坐下，跷起腿，颇不坦诚的姿态。Kylo迟迟不说话，Hux想，他有怒气也正常，上次的确让他受委屈。他试图用轻松的语气，“Kylo，我本以为你要下个季度才肯见我。”

浓密眼睫毛下，一双黑眸阴沉沉。Kylo看他一眼，“为什么呢？”

这又是Hux没有料到的反应。Kylo正在气头上，顺台阶下来嘲讽他一番才对。看来轻松不行，他换正经，“既然我没有做好和你上床的准备，就不应该给你上床的承诺。我的确被你的身体所吸引……”

Kylo喃喃重复，“我的身体……”

Hux没有被他打断，“但到了最后关头，我仍然无法越过那道门槛。因此我要向你道歉。我想，保持朋友的关系是我们最佳的选择。Kylo，我永远都会是你最亲密的朋友。”话一出口，听起来竟像诀别。但他亲历梦幻，不枉此生。

Kylo握紧了拳头，“Hux，不怪你。是我太自私了。是我搞错了，我以为……”国王那令空气变色的魅力不再。说话的，是那个用双手捧瓶子喝水的小孩。

公主也猜不透国王的心。

他靠近Hux，一把抱住他的腰，把脸埋在他腹部，正像十九岁，“我没有失去你吗？”

“没有。”Hux饮下整杯白酒，“我们还是像以前一样。”

像是为了确认，Kylo收紧圈在他腰上的手臂，也说：“还像以前一样。”

Hux怜爱地抚摸他的头发。

若Kylo在此时抬起头来，会看到他扭曲的五官。

 

Kylo留在他家吃晚餐。Hux家的佣人趁他上班时来清洁、烹饪，冰箱里有备好的三文鱼沙拉——公主餐风饮露，流汗都是香的。Kylo和他一起吃沙拉。Hux会意，“你为了巡演节食？”

Kylo耸肩，“对。为了穿进一件演出服，设计师说我最好再减百分之二的体脂。”

在音乐和表演上，Kylo是绝对的完美主义者。他极注重舞台效果，音响、灯光、特效不能有半点差池，曾因关键设备失灵而临时取消演唱会。他本人亦是舞台一部分，又最可控，所以他对自己最狠。Hux看过他的每一次巡演，见证他的艺术视野和音乐才能向无限开拓。明年，又将是未知的惊喜。

Hux笑道，“还让你减，你身材还不够好？”

Kylo的叉子停顿。

果然，他们之间不能再开这种玩笑。再做朋友，像穿着不合脚的鞋。几个吻而已，怎么会有那么大的差别……

Hux悔不当初。

即刻转移话题，“你这次去纽约干什么？”

Kylo的叉子又动起来，“确认装置。他们一直做不出我满意的材质，我让他们重新想办法。”

“什么装置？”

Kylo大惊小怪，“我怎么可能告诉你？这次你来不来看？洛杉矶是五月十八十九。”

“我不知道我那时有没有空。你可以先把周六的票给我。”他一定有空。

吃完饭，为了讨好他，Kylo罕见地提出洗碗。很鸡肋就是，因为，“我家有洗碗机。”

“我想洗。”

Hux就站在水槽旁看他洗。他挤大坨洗洁精到盘子上，Hux说：“不要浪费我的洗洁精。要挤在海绵上。”

想了想，有道理。Kylo把洗洁精挤在了海绵上。

说笑时，一切都好。Kylo胡作非为，他听之任之，没有游戏，没有博弈，单纯美好时光。

国王和公主，又回到了净土。

晚上，Kylo又说要在这儿过夜，因为“坐了五小时飞机，累到不想开车”。

原来坐私人飞机也会累。

别墅宽敞，即使两人同在一屋檐下，也不一定能感觉到彼此。Hux没有理由心跳加速。他知道，Kylo今天黏着他，是为了确认他们“还像以前一样”。

看，作为朋友，他就是有那么重要。在长远的友情和一时的欢愉中，他选前者，将军英明。

他恢复自由之身。情色的冒险将永无止境，颜色各异的阴茎、千篇一律的爱语、貌合神离的交媾……填补着他体内巨大的空虚。

不，他怎么能这样想？做爱简直成了受刑。

讨人厌的想法挥之不去。他的心境愈发苦涩。固若金汤的城墙出现裂缝，拿胶水补一补，还是有水渗进来。管中窥豹，也知外面洪水滔天。

诀别仍在发生，Kylo向他抛出最后的橄榄枝，“Hux，你能不能陪我到睡着？”

一个二十六岁的青年，叫一个三十一岁的男人陪他睡觉，并不正常。但发生在他们之间，就是正常。在圣芭芭拉，他无数次守候Kylo入眠。那时他对Kylo抱着一种纯洁的爱。他的骄傲和脆弱，就是他的性别。

接过这根橄榄枝，他们就回到了圣芭芭拉，净土的起点。

“好。”

他们身高相当，身材却迥异。Hux纤细得多。他翻出一件来路不明的宽松背心给Kylo当睡衣。

Kylo一条裸臂伸出被子外，青白耀眼。这条手臂，不久前还压在他身上。这具带电的身体，就近在咫尺。只消他最简单的表示，青年就会像一头野兽一样翻身而起，吻到他窒息，日到他尖叫。

Hux俯视青年石雕的侧脸。此后面对他，恐怕离不了酒。自我麻痹，很有必要。

Kylo垂着睫毛，思绪飘到远处。不久后，他靠在Hux大腿边睡着，微张开嘴。

凝视他起码五分钟，内心天人交战。终于，Hux将食指伸进他口中，按压他柔软的舌头，陶醉地闭眼。牙齿压上指节间纹路，留下暧昧的齿痕。他收回食指，用湿亮的指尖抹湿下唇，表情已如高潮。随后，他将食指放入口中，下腹一热，呻吟出声。

这片净土，只是幻象。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 净土好无聊。我宣布两章后你们将开始疯狂做爱


	6. Chapter 6

六、

从洛杉矶驱车一个半小时，便来到圣芭芭拉。

二十四岁小秘书乘劳斯莱斯幻影，引擎盖上胜利女神风姿绰约，一路都闪烁金光。在车中浏览名单，心理医生、护士、佣人、司机等共八人，如行星般围绕那受伤的孩子运行。不愧为天之骄子。

汽车在西班牙殖民地风格的白色房屋前停下。红砖、红瓦片，门窗则是松石绿，色彩明快，盛大的日光照亮大片白墙，干净刺眼。门前草坪翠绿，繁花似锦。

小秘书，或者说小公主，二十四岁已锋芒毕露。穿戴的不是衣裳，而是Snoke的权威。有人为他开车门，有人为他提行李。他泰然自若，仿佛生来如此。管家模样的中年男子出来迎他。他对他所象征的、所代表的颇有自觉，倨傲地和人握一握手，“Armitage Hux。Snoke主席派我来跟进Kylo Ren恢复的情况。”

进了屋。

屋内数面大窗，光线充沛，餐桌上摆着几只造型粗犷的陶艺花瓶，佣人正更换新鲜花卉，中央一台显眼的三脚架，一日被人擦拭两次。

四处不见那孩子的踪影。

管家请他到副起居室，一干人等已候在那里，逐一向他汇报那孩子的情况。

脑神经受损，右手不太听使唤。

右手……Hux感到心惊。

不是不能康复。

Hux缓过劲。

但他不接受现实，不愿进行复健，若非必要，绝不出房间。只使用左手，以掩饰右手残疾，若左手也……

以事实代替回答，楼上响起玻璃碎裂的“噼啪”声。

护士补充道：就会像这样大发雷霆。

他就在里面。Hux望向发出噪音的房间，差点失态，“我能否上去看他？”

心理医生说：“不建议。他不接受我们，也不会接受你。”

他倒真没什么特别。一厢情愿罢了。一面之缘，那孩子或许不记得他。

Hux泄气，“原来如此。”立刻又威严起来，咄咄逼人，“那你们有什么计划？他不见人，你们就让他不见人？他不复健，你们就让他不复健？主席心系爱子，花重金不是为了请一群废物。”二十四岁的公主，已经很不好惹。

计划归计划，现实是现实。他果真一直没见到人。主卧无人进出，像蓝胡子的秘密房间。楼下那架威风的斯坦威钢琴，不声不响。

或许不该来。他本该参与FO的融资平台项目。Snoke颇为器重他，他虚度的光阴有代价。

 

一日，他在屋后的游廊中走动。山茶花盛放，香气扑鼻，在微风中摇曳，红砖上花影婆娑。一只蝴蝶翩翩飞来，巨翼上两只漆黑的眼，扑闪扑闪。他抬头一看，二楼主卧的窗户后，有一张白净小脸。

对视一瞬，小脸的主人转过身，不知跑到了哪里去。肩膀匆忙掀起一角窗帘。

午后静悄悄，窗后空荡荡，除了飞起的窗帘，什么也没发生过。

游园惊梦，Hux心如擂鼓。

见到了。

没看清楚，但见到了。

他将纽扣紧握在手中。想起初见他的情形，灵机一动。

夜深人静时，他打开了斯坦威的琴盖。他不通音律，随意按下一条琴键，琴音柔长，贯穿空气。

公主不会坐以待毙。

等了一会儿。楼上没有动静。

他又按下一条琴键。三声后，他听见某扇门被打开，窸窸窣窣，有人走出来。屋子里只有一楼钢琴旁开了一盏小灯，看不清楼上人的脸。声音倒是不容分说，“谁准你碰我的琴？”

是他。

Hux用五指按下一片琴键，发出“哐”的一声巨响，毫无美感，“这是你的琴？”

“当然是我的琴。滚开！”

好凶。

Hux从琴凳上站起来，轻轻阖上盖子，“抱歉。”

楼上的人警告，“不准再碰我的琴。”

“听到了。”

第二天，他又碰了他的琴。

自二楼飞下一只玻璃雕像，是一个执长笛的小天使，落在地上，摔碎了翅膀。“我警告过你。”

好可爱的武器。

Hux在明处，二楼的人在暗处。Hux说：“Ren先生，我是Snoke主席的秘书。”

“如果你企图用这种愚蠢的方式来让我说话，你最好死了这条心。随便你怎么弹，我不会再出来。”

“嘭”一声把门关上。耳膜都震了一震。

还是好凶。

次日，在游廊徘徊了一整天，也没有看到那张脸。他若肯出门，心情会愉悦许多。午夜，又弹了他的琴。但他说话算话，不再出来。

Hux阖上琴盖，将前两夜的情形在心中反复推演，感觉错失良机。回房间后，却听见客厅里流泻出优美的琴音……Hux捂住嘴，怕呼吸打扰了他。

琴声稍作停顿，又响起来。

乐曲似乎进入高潮，愈发激昂。

再次停顿。

几声“哐哐哐”的杂音。一声呜咽。琴盖被粗暴地阖上。“咚咚咚”上了楼。

无眠的夜晚，再次陷入静默之中。

心理医生找到Hux，“昨晚，你是否听到Ren先生弹琴？”

“是。”

“你是否动了他的琴？”

“是。”

“他受了刺激，今天没有吃饭。你的做法将对我的努力造成负面影响。在和Ren先生互动前，希望你三思。”

“你的努力？小姐，我来这里已经一个星期，除了我弹琴的时候，他一次也没出过房间。你所谓的努力只会让他消沉下去。你知不知道他是天才？我了解他。他需要刺激……”

心理医生玩味地看着他，“看来Ren先生对你而言不只是主席的爱子那么简单。你的私人情感同样不利于他精神的康复。据我所知，你的职责是向主席汇报Ren先生的康复进度。当你做好你的工作，我也能做好我的。我当然知道Ren先生是天才，请你相信我的专业水平。”

入夜，他睡眠很浅，被楼梯上的脚步声惊醒。Kylo又下楼，鬼魅一般，只在半夜出现。屏息等待良久，却听不见琴声。Hux轻手轻脚爬起来，小心推开房门，看见一条瘦长黑影站在厨房里。

十九岁，还在长身体。一整天没吃饭，肚子饿。

不关他的事。轻举妄动，只会将Kylo越推越远。他正要回房，听见“啪”的一声，Kylo没拿稳，摔碎了盘子。

Hux犹豫。猜他没做过家务，怕他划伤手。又不想旁观他的窘迫，再次伤害他的自尊。权衡一番，他还是向厨房走去，把心理医生的话当耳旁风。

Kylo蹲在地上，一片片捡起摔碎的盘子。没有穿鞋。病中消瘦了不少，脸颊苍白，眼神无光，真成了鬼魅。看见他，立马埋下头，“给我滚！”哭哭啼啼的。

吃的是肉酱意面。

Hux也蹲下来，“你放下这些，让我来。”

Kylo紧握住一片陶瓷，好像怕Hux来抢，“别管我！”

握住的其实是他的自尊。

好想求求他不要再逞强。

Hux看到血从他掌中渗出来，“如果你还想再用乐器，就让我为你包扎。”

Kylo瞪他一眼，眼角红通通，眉心颤巍巍，万般委屈，“我已经不能再用了！”

Hux觉得不可思议。那天听他弹琴，仍然技法精巧，停顿是因为生疏。但凡人追求百分之一百，天才追求百分之一千。他的损伤，在这一百之外。Hux感觉不到，但尊重还是做得到。不敢乱安慰，只说：“那你是想在这里血流成河，失血而死？快起来，我会收拾好残局，明天不会有人知道你半夜偷偷起来吃东西。”

“我才没有担心……”

小嘴叭叭的，一句真话也没有，欠教训。Hux打断他，“我不会告诉任何人。快，血干了不好擦。”

Kylo慢慢站了起来，抬起小臂，很担心血滴在地上。到底是孩子心性。Hux找出急救箱，在餐桌旁为他包扎。出于一己私欲，没有叫醒护士。高中时嗤之以鼻的急救讲座，今天竟然排上关键用场。伤口不深，用湿布擦拭、酒精消毒，谨慎之至，仿佛对待天价艺术品。Kylo忍住没有喊痛。洁净的绷带一圈圈缠上流血的手。不敢冒犯敏感的天才，柔情万种的手指保持着距离。若是别人，或已被他拿下。

Kylo像皮毛濡湿的受伤小兽那样安静。指尖感受着他的体温，Hux一阵恍惚。

回过神来，他在Kylo手背系上一个端正的结。包扎妥当的手，看起来要神气许多。Kylo翻覆观察它，眼神起了变化。

Hux说：“等我一下。”去厨房，又为他热好一份意面。冰箱里还有巧克力牛奶，也拿一盒出来，为他插上吸管。

从那时起，就乐意当他的男仆。

Kylo左手拿叉子，慢慢卷起面条，“你不用讨好我。”有进步，没有用吼的。

“我只是在完成我的工作。”

“那你很失败。”

餐厅里灯光明亮，看他的五官应很清楚。Kylo的眼睛掠过他，没有特殊表示。不免小小失望，不说相貌，他一直以为至少他的发色让人过目不忘。

脑神经受损，忘了不少事吧。

“你没有给我表现的机会。”

Kylo瞪着他，“你要怎么表现？安慰我？告诉我我的手能变得和以前一样？你根本不知道我在经历什么！”

Hux放松地靠在椅背上，纸老虎的怒火烧不伤他，“你误会了。我是想说，我在车库里看到一辆古董捷豹跑车。不知道钥匙在哪里。”

Kylo一愣，“我不能出去。”

Hux笑起来，“哦，我还以为你很叛逆。不知道钥匙在哪就算了。”

“我当然知道。你会开手动挡？”

“不会还找你拿钥匙？”没有金刚钻，不揽瓷器活。某任前男友教他，学会也就分手了。学车途中，也积累了不少车震经验。每段恋爱，都有所收获。

啊，在他面前，还是不要想这些事比较好。

Kylo看一眼厨房里的碎盘子，意面蔫蔫团在地板上，“那边，怎么办？”

“你去把钥匙找来，我现在来收。”

很快找来钥匙，Hux也洗干净手，两人溜进车库里。Kylo拿着巧克力牛奶。

跑车是天蓝色，仿佛一块晴空坠落凡间，车身细长优美，像一粒子弹。白天亮相，引来多少口哨声。夜晚，一切激动欣喜，都是他们俩的秘密。

Hux为他打开车门，极具绅士风度，“Ren先生，请。”

在车中等待库门升起。做违禁之事，刺激得像置身动作电影。明月高悬。Hux熟练地将车倒出车库，五分钟后就上了沿海高速。夜风将红发黑发都吹得凌乱，向后散开飞舞。耳边，风声，涛声，没有人声。

Kylo将喝空的牛奶盒伸出车身外，松开手，纸盒在狂风中向后飞去。他回头去看，齐肩的发丝像黑色伤痕一样贴在脸上。

开到一公共海滩边，Hux停下车。本来就没抹发胶，他的头发乱得不像话。转头看Kylo，他扎起一小辫儿。

好可爱。

Hux强迫自己移开眼。

圆月在海面上投下破碎的银影。Kylo在礁石上坐下，不言不语。Hux走到他身边，被他警戒地看了一眼，但没有叫他滚开。看来不是养不熟。

Hux从裤袋里掏出一个东西。

“给你。”他摊开手掌，掌中是被粘好的执长笛的天使，完好如初，“Kylo，你也会好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疯狂做爱倒计时


	7. Chapter 7

七、

至今，仍会想起那时的事，以至于在约会中走神。

硅谷的新钱贵族追求他，浓眉深眼的中东男，这周第三次从圣何塞飞到洛杉矶。盛情难却。

在考弗城新开的前卫餐厅吃晚餐，食材仿佛变形金刚，凭肉眼看不出本体。杯中物还是熟悉的。酒杯换了又换，都是好酒，在桌布上投下或红或白的波影。喝到微醺，神思便在波光荡漾中散开去。

想起皮毛濡湿的受伤小兽。

“Armitage？”

Hux受惊一般，看向他，“抱歉。”

中东男拿出一只长方形的盒子，“若我不能独占你的注意力，希望它可以。”

礼物来得比想象中早。Hux打开盒子，是一支万宝龙钢笔。镂空金色祥云纹包裹笔身，充满精巧细节，笔顶镶嵌一圈钻石，照得公主容颜光华流转。

他为笔动容，中东男为他动容。

像鲜花授粉一样散播魅力。他深谙此道，有时候更像机械行为。

中东男说：“没有人比你更应该拥有这支笔。”

所言非虚。

公主对珠宝情有独钟。虚荣也好，娘娘腔也罢，早已过了会计较的年龄。钢笔立刻博得他的欢心，但关系没到那一步，他不能收。

既是游戏，就有规则。

真喜欢可以自己买。他惋惜地盖上盒子，“你才刚认识我，就送我这么贵重的笔。我想知道，你指望我用什么还你？”

中东男没有接，“你什么也不用还我。”

公主一笑，“你们都这么说。”

金银财宝不过是身外物。情场争锋，怕的是伤筋动骨。乐趣也在这里。

中东男靠近他，野兽气息令他心头一荡，想起那谁，“想必有人送过你更贵重的礼物。那我很好奇，你还过什么？”

公主又作出教皇般居高临下的姿态，此人会不会亲吻他的脚背？“我给别人的，不一定会给你。你得自己找出答案。”这是示威。

不惧公主权威，中东男警告他，“我总能得到我想要的。”这是宣战。

中东人很容易长得漂亮，眼睛会说话，近看更迷人。皮囊只是第一关。他有地位有品味，对自己的优势了如指掌，如此还不油腻，堪称极品。

和他的游戏会很有趣。

公主成天算计情爱之事，身上自然流露出一股淫荡气息。男人一闻到这股味道，就会追在他屁股后面跑。

吃完饭，有必要整理一下仪容。遇到旗鼓相当的玩家，小心行事，以免坏了名声。

公主用再久卫生间都不为过，细致地漱口洗手，对镜整袖口、挪腕表，确保滴水不漏，美到指甲缝里去。之后，他拿出手机想搜一搜中东男的公司，却在浏览器上看到一条新闻，《揭秘Kylo Ren新欢小百合：身价，事业，野心》。

浏览器自作聪明，不是他想看。

反应过来时，已经点进去。

“Kylo Ren新女友、意大利裔模特小百合近来成为媒体新宠。上周，小百合小姐多次被目击离开26岁歌手位于好莱坞山的豪宅。这位20岁的Instagram红人拥有二十万粉丝和个人泳装品牌Lily by Water。据知情人士透露，两人去年十一月相识于Kylo Ren的26岁生日party……”

他不要的位置，有的是人来坐。

文章中穿插照片，角度刁钻，可见拍摄者之偷鸡摸狗，敬业精神令人敬佩。其中一张，是两人深夜坐在街边长椅上，都穿卫衣棉裤，小情侣模样，女孩大笑着霸占Kylo大腿，纤腰被搂住，指间一根烟。Kylo也笑，很开心。

她能给Kylo的，Hux给不了。

下一张，她侧过身，把烟放在Kylo唇间。

放肆。

一把大火烧遍Hux全身。他自己也吓一跳。Loro Piana羊绒衫柔软舒适，恨不得穿成第二层皮肤，现在只想脱下来撕毁。过去万般从容，一去不复返。

这才发现他已经把Kylo当成他的人。哪来的底气？果然会折寿。

在卫生间内踱步四五圈，还是焦躁又无措，像猫被踩到尾巴，又像羊丢了领头的。想做一些事——争风吃醋的事，但以前没做过，今天也做不得。

那两次约会中到底发生了什么？他做了美梦，好像还没醒来。

回到桌旁，幸好配甜品的仙粉黛还剩半杯。等中东男转身，他仰起脖子一口喝掉。服务生震惊地看着他。这约会是有多糟糕，需要他这样喝酒。

仙粉黛算什么，一整瓶也喝不醉。他真正需要的是烈酒。

上了中东男的车，他刻意不把手机拿出来。公主自知善妒，一拿出来，就会去看那位小姐的Instagram主页。在约会对象面前做这档子事，掉价。至于玩游戏，则兴致全无，节奏被打乱，像扯了一张粗糙的面皮在演戏，台词、举止都很拙劣。

好在他起点高，即便如此也得以蒙混过关。

中东男问：“我是否有幸到你家再喝一杯酒？”

他没有收礼物，今天不会上床，但亲热是应该的。中东男也炙手可热，不给他点甜头，他转过头就找别人玩。Hux心仪他，不想放他走。即使心有旁骛，也会把动作做到位。

关于此类行为作风的评价，不堪入耳。但他从高中就是如此。对此，也已经过了计较的年龄。

削葱手指落在中东男肩膀上，捏了捏，“我有点醉。你扶我。”

对方乐意之至。

Hux只让他送自己到家门口，非常柔软地贴在他身上，接吻，双手抚摸他的肩和上臂，把人摸得很熨帖，条条肌肉都松弛下来，手感还是很好。趁着酒劲，在室外动作也比较大胆，羊绒在皮夹克上滑来滑去，不该摸的地方也贴在一起。本意是安抚，强压不耐烦，后来他也有些沉迷。

中东男贴在他耳边，“真的不要我进去吗？”

他反倒清醒过来，“下次我去圣何塞找你。”

“下次是什么时候？”

“看我心情。”把人哄好，又开始任性。轰人走也是柔情蜜意。技术精湛的跳水选手，从十米高台纵身一跃，也只惊起零星水花。

那次他从Kylo身边狼狈逃跑，实乃人生最惨烈滑铁卢。三百磅肉弹砸进泳池。

中东男已经欲罢不能，“宝贝，相信我，你会遭报应。”

Hux不无真诚地说：“你大可放心，我早就遭了报应。”

进门后，他立刻给自己倒了一杯威士忌。酒装在水晶瓶中，瓶放在玻璃台上，他提着瓶颈倒酒，手不稳，差点把瓶子磕坏。

勉强保持仪态。坐在沙发上啜饮威士忌，挺直背，叠起腿，胃却像被烧伤。

Hux想着自己的身价，想着自己的原则，告诫自己：这又不是Kylo第一个女朋友。十年忍下来，未有差池，今天也没理由出差池。

但早就出了差池。

城墙已有裂缝，又被漂亮女孩子踢一脚，立刻坍塌了。

妒火中烧，他终于忍不住点进女孩的Instagram。她在社交网络上当然很活跃。千余张照片。最新半裸自拍，摄于一间大理石瓷砖的宽敞浴室中。全身镜，身材曼妙，臀部向上抬起，手臂遮住胸。

Hux认得这间浴室。

Kylo是不是就在外面床上？

又点开她的story。年轻美女的生活，能有什么稀奇：食物、今日着装、Spotify截图（不是Kylo的歌）、食物、夜景。

像一幅金色版画。

Hux也认得这片夜景。

四十分钟前发的。她在Kylo家。

Hux一脸杀气。酒劲正好上来。清醒时做不到的事，喝醉时做。

他起身，去浴室洗澡。中东男一身古龙水，得仔细洗掉。沐浴露是玫瑰香，紧贴在皮肤上。出卧室已换好衣服，另一件羊绒衫，宽松长裤，吸烟鞋，好穿好脱。

他拨通Kylo的电话，响了很久才接起来，背景里有音乐，“Hux？”

很久很久没有听到他的声音。

Hux用公事公办的口气，“Kylo，你现在在家吗？”

“在，怎么了？”立刻有些警戒，怕他过来似的。

现在的年轻人怎么这么薄情？

“我上次好像有东西落在你家。我有急用，我现在能不能过来找一找？”

“上次？”

Hux毫不避讳，“你生日那天。”

Kylo沉默，预感到危险，“现在不太方便。明天可以吗？”

跳探戈。一人进一人退。他想时他不想，现在反过来。总撞不上。

“我有急用。十分钟就好，不会耽误你。”

再次沉默，“好。那你过来。”

抽掉两根烟才出门。双手紧紧握住方向盘，放下来便开始发抖。等在红灯前，有无数次机会调转头，但他没有。

直直开到山上。

铁门很快打开，别墅前停一辆红色奔驰跑车。车牌也是定制，首尾各一颗爱心。女孩子的车。

Hux坐在自己车里，又抽掉一根烟。他的车载烟灰缸向来一尘不染，这次破例。

按下门铃，Kylo来开门，穿一件黑背心，身材比上次见时还要精干，宽肩窄腰长手臂，想被他勒死。风情万种，可惜都不是给他看的。

Kylo皱着眉，“你有什么东西落在这里？”

Hux镇定自若，“钥匙。”

进门一看，客厅里空无一人。冰裂纹大花瓶中，此时插一束巨大百合。谈起恋爱来，品味都变了。

Hux如鲠在喉，试探，“你怎么把人藏起来？”

Kylo像鹰一样审视他， “你不是来找东西吗？还不上去找。”

气氛说不出地怪。他们都知道为什么。

来者不善，Kylo有所察觉。

察觉更好。

Hux看到餐桌上有一瓶香槟，抬抬下巴，“我能不能先喝一杯？”

“随便。反正只给你十分钟。”

两个寻常酒杯。一个有口红印，一个没有。Hux先拿起前者，在杯沿看到口红印，便煞有介事地放下，转而用另一只杯子。标记领地。

Kylo沉着脸看着他。Hux不以为意，翩翩然来到他身边，手掌落到他腹部，那里的肌肉立刻紧绷起来，“你紧张什么？”

轮廓相当美妙。

Kylo拿开他的手，冷笑，“你为什么非要现在来？”通话时就觉得不对劲。净土只是幻象。公主激进，国王警惕。

Hux再次把手放到他身上，撩起背心下摆，拇指在裤腰上方的皮肤上画着圈，“如我所说，找东西，有急用。”

Kylo低头，看着他的手，“真的是钥匙？”

手探进裤子的松紧腰，巨物还在沉睡，“可以是钥匙，也可以是别的。”摸了好几下，没反应。看来今天做过爱。

“Hux，我不想再玩你的游戏。”

手掌托起沉甸甸的睾丸。在根部收拢五指，稍作抚弄，像摸猫的肚皮。不久，巨物有了苏醒的迹象，Hux也有了继续的信心，“你叫我停，我立刻就停。”

Kylo毫不犹豫，“停下！”却没有甩开他的手。挺搞笑的场面。身体很诚实。屌大和节操成反比。

Hux没有停，笑一笑，“我骗你的。”逗狗一样。他的手怜香惜玉，从尾摸到头，又硬了一些。

玻璃门猝不及防地被拉开。室内灯光太亮，没看到外面有人走进来。女孩原来在泳池里。小麦色肌肤，香槟色比基尼，一身鎏金。Hux从容地把手收回，笼在鼻尖，沉醉地深吸一口气。Kylo表情惊变。

Hux换一只手拿香槟，用没碰过Kylo的那只和女孩握手，“Armitage Hux。Kylo最无聊的朋友。”

公主狷介。今天女孩两只手都摸过Kylo。

“嗨，我是Lily。我听Kylo提起过你。”柔荑软若无骨，整个人都滴着水，明亮、无辜，如一颗晨曦中的露珠。

这气质像Rey。

怪不得藏着掖着。

Hux站在她和Kylo之间，一面酸得牙疼，一面举止得体、笑容亲切，是大房风范，“我会假装他没有说我的坏话。你们是怎么认识的？”

Kylo阴沉地在椅子上坐下，弓起背，掩饰勃起。

“我去年去了他的生日party。”

危险逐步迫近，Kylo插进来，“Hux，你还不去找东西吗？”

Hux不以为然地瞥他一眼，勃起中的大屌男，能拿他怎么样，“是吗？我也在。人太多了，后来我都没找到他。”

小百合耸耸肩，“不止是你，我们都没找到他。”看向Kylo，“你那天到底去干什么了啊？”

Hux也看他一眼，“我也很好奇。”

Kylo恶犬般瞪着他，同时握住小百合的手。左右温差很大。“我有个讨人厌的朋友喝醉酒，我只好去照顾他。扫我的兴，我还没找他算账。”

Hux一脸惊奇，“真的扫兴？”不好欺人太甚，他拂一拂衣袖，转身上楼，“我去找东西。”

关上房门，他环视一圈，四肢、躯干慢条斯理从衣服中抽出，在Kylo的床上躺下来。

枕头上有清新的香水味，掉落的金色发丝仿佛明亮的丝线。

Kylo不会为俗女折腰。

Hux把枕头扔到地上，脸色：阴转晴。

独占Kylo的床，有精力孤芳自赏，好整以暇地抚着自己平坦的腹部，再向下，私处也打理得很漂亮。保养得体，三十多岁了，皮肤还和十年前一样，也没有赘肉，柔美线条和弧度构成他的体型。诚然不是主流审美，但他就觉得这样好看。他的理念不缺拥趸。

等了一会儿，渐渐有些不安。灼热的身体在冷水中缓缓下沉。赤裸地躺上Kylo的床，太冒险了。但走到这一步，他不会空手而返。

若Kylo不来，他有新对策。

人终于追上来。门被推开，“Hux……”Kylo愣住。本打算诘问他，今天是兴什么风作什么浪，看到他美丽的身体，大脑一片空白。

“锁门。”

Kylo在震惊之中，对他言听计从。

Hux翻身下床，脚掌无声落在地上，体态像一只优美的白鹭。他挽住Kylo的脖子，“你很喜欢她。”

Kylo推开他，“你发什么神经？Hux，你喝多了。”国王还在摸索新游戏的规则，让公主抢占先机。

Hux又贴上去，双手伸进他的衣摆，一下把他的背心撩到腋下，双臂都攀上他肩膀，软体动物，需要外力支撑。“我没有喝多。你好虚伪。刚才怎么不推开我？”

Kylo将他打横抱起，扔到床上，豹子般的上半身桎梏住他，很有威胁性地问：“Hux，你知不知道你在做什么？”目光炯炯，烧穿他的心。

小兽已长大成人，强壮得可把他颠来倒去，魅力四射，受人拥戴，早就不需要他。

忽然一阵惆怅。

美色当前，上下其手才是要紧事。想到他从者甚众，又觉得他更迷人。Hux摸摸他的胯间，彻底硬了，笑道：“我说了，找钥匙。”撑起身，贴着他的嘴唇说话。

Kylo啃咬他的脖子、锁骨，手掌抚摸他的大腿，两具饥渴迷失的身体紧贴，既是大海中的漂流者，又是彼此的浮木，“没钥匙给你。”

Hux充满怜爱地吻他的头顶，“那就是别的。”

“为什么之前不要我？”又凶又委屈。

Hux叹一口气。

“你吃醋了吗？”

“还用问？”

“你看我的新闻？”

“我不看。超市收银台旁的小报。”

“下次就写我和男人约会。”

不可能回头了。

几度深吻，天旋地转。目光迷离地对视，轻抚彼此脸庞，两人都受了折磨。

“好了。”情到浓处，Hux返回地面，拍拍他的脸。

“什么？”

“你只给我十分钟。已经过了。”

又耍他。Kylo用手臂缠住他的腰，把他狠压到床上，床单被褥绞成一片，凶狠地说：“我今天不可能让你走。你信不信我强奸你？”

Hux差点被他压坏，假意挣扎了两下，很快在这甜蜜的束缚中屈服了，“你不是要日到我尖叫吗？我怕她会听到。你到我家来，我会叫得很大声。”

 

公主衣冠楚楚地从楼上下来，昂首挺胸，像只凤凰。女孩躺在贵妃榻上玩手机，漫不经心地抬头，“Hux，你看到Kylo了吗？”

公主耸肩，“没有。”

“那你的东西找到了吗？”

公主微笑，“找到了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章我写了起码4版，有病弱蛤、哭包蛤、怨妇蛤，最终定稿绿茶蛤
> 
> kylo宝贝，小女为民请愿：把绿茶作受吊起来日个三天三夜，包治百病，药到病除


	8. Chapter 8

八、

无需太久的等待，人就追到家门口来。一开门就被他压到墙上，警告，“你再这么耍我，我再也不理你。”

Hux轻笑，“我怕了你。”

Kylo一边和他接吻，一边将他的衣衫除净，动作有些粗暴，他并不抗拒，还甚是温柔地拨弄他的头发，逆来顺受，助纣为虐。他猝不及防地被Kylo抱起来，身体腾空时，还是感到了一丝恐惧，恐惧之下，又有刺激。他勾住Kylo的脖子，“我知道你在生我的气。等下轻一点，好吗？”

Kylo这一阵大受委屈，今晚又被捉弄，耐心已被他耗尽，看到他这副不知好歹的模样，满腔怒火，只想把他猛日一通了事。到了床上，发现Hux身后干涩，顿时兴致全无。

没做准备也敢来勾引他。他今天可没有上次的好心情。

他气鼓鼓地坐在床沿，Hux从背后抱住他，用嘴唇描摹他的耳廓，“我今晚都是你的。”

他未被收买，“只是今晚？”

Hux更亲昵地吻他的脸颊，“任何时候。只要我的国王愿意。”

骄傲的国王很好哄。

Kylo不愿脱衣，表明他们地位悬殊。要说诚意，应该是Hux展现给他看。Hux赤裸跪在他腿间，看到那个傲人的轮廓，血液冲向下身。

大屌饥渴症痊愈无望，反而越来越严重。

Hux把它拿出来，缠绵地亲吻顶端，偶尔用舌头，逐渐将前半舔湿。第一次他不清醒，第二次他不放纵，这次清醒且放纵，可想而知，今夜会很长。

Kylo已很享受，眼中有些许恍惚，抬起腰来，把裤子褪到膝弯。他健身节食卓有成效，腹肌如雕刻，人鱼线更深邃。

Hux无暇欣赏，另有所爱。

Hux让他躺下，头枕在他胯部，以手代嘴，仅仅休息了片刻。因下颌麻木，嘴张着，自嘴角流出清亮的唾液，浸湿了紧绷的小腹。长长的睫毛遮住他的眼睛，否则Kylo会看到他眼中的狂热。那个庞然大物，又一次凝视着他。

Hux撑起上半身，埋头吞吐着Kylo胀大的性器，巨物仍是巨物，稍不注意就顶到他的小舌头。鼓起的青筋仍在他记忆中的位置，这一处细节，事后不知梦到了多少次。

公主有意讨好，放松了喉咙，试图将一整根吞到最深处。深喉最好跪着做，这个姿势角度不讨巧，东西又大，他很快被逼出眼泪来。幸好技巧精湛，他忍住干呕的冲动，稍作努力，仍吞了下去，天堂和舌根全被狠狠压住，喉管几乎变形，更多的唾液滴落，混着他的眼泪沿茎体流下。他作吞咽的动作，牵动无数软肉，挤压着Kylo敏感的顶端，Kylo忍不住往更深处顶，他终于承受不起，抬起头来，大口喘气，整张脸都被眼泪染湿。

眼泪浇下，Kylo有心软的迹象，拉他到怀中，吻他的额头，“我没有让你做。”

他不是因为深喉而哭。

擦干眼泪，又是柔情媚态，他靠在床头，大张开腿，光洁的私处一览无余，“我自己来做准备。”修长的性器被前液淋得湿透，液体甚至淌到穴口。他的手绕过大腿攀上来，拨弄几下紧致的皱褶，指甲看似无意地撩开穴口，深红的内壁一晃而过。

他既然下定决心，就要做到极致。Kylo会厌倦他，却不会忘记他。

骚成这样，在男女之中都是翘楚。

Kylo果然如遭魔障，目不转睛地看着他的手。

他将大量润滑液倒在掌中，先涂抹在性器上，五指收拢，由上自下缓慢地爱抚，到达根部，便拢住鼓胀的睾丸，在茎体两侧轻轻摩擦。虽是表演，但也的确快感如潮，意志力薄弱者，恐怕早已沉醉其中。

他的中指略过会阴，轻轻一按，便有酸胀的感觉。来到柔软的入口，湿淋淋地插进去，又湿淋淋地抽出来，甲缝中都是香艳淫糜的液体。小穴一开一合，瘦削的手指在体内激起微弱的快感。耳畔响起那一夜遥远的回音。

Kylo仍看着他，浑身肌肉绷起，表情有些矛盾，想插进来，但没看够。明明没有碰过，腿间的东西却比刚才更大，颜色也更深。

第二次，Hux加上食指，还是轻松的大小。两根手指像剪刀一样在融化的甬道中开合，抽插几次，便努力将肉穴撑开来。他将腿分开到极限，怕Kylo看不清楚，带着气音说：“都是你的……”腿间被润滑和体液浸得晶亮，粉白的肌肤吹弹可破，比女人有过之而无不及。

Kylo忍耐到极限，蓄势待发，“快点。”

真急躁。

Hux也有些等不及，扩张同时，一脸痴迷地看着Kylo胯间。头进得来就行了，剩下的可以慢慢吞。他跨到Kylo身上，扶住那根充血的硬物，在湿润的穴口摩擦了几次，还没插入，那圆润而炙热的触感就几乎让他呻吟出来。他谨慎地放下身体，深吸几口气，终于坐稳。清醒时的结合与迷乱时不同，滚烫的温度几乎贯穿他的身体，仿佛一道伤人的烙印。一时间眼眶湿润。忍不住夹紧身体，想记住那形状温度。

多愁善感的时刻很快过去，他开始动作，光是坐着都很有感觉，一摩擦起来，快感更加汹涌。和别人做，还需要一定时间的积累，但和他挚爱的青年，他随时都可以高潮。只需靠近Kylo，身体深处便如地壳岩熔般开始发热。Kylo握住他腰肢，漆黑深邃的眼眸欲言又止，在他向下时顶胯迎合他。说是迎合，力道却仿佛发泄。

好深。

被狠狠压到敏感带，全身酥麻。公主失声尖叫，绝不是惺惺作态。寥寥数次，腿根便开始发抖。

一生中的性经历，顿时都显得索然无味了。

Hux直着身体骑一会儿，腿上的力气渐渐耗尽，又趴在Kylo身上骑，低沉的喘息落在他耳际，像浓雾一般笼罩着他。

天才的歌喉再美，也不如此时动听。

Kylo今天做过爱，耐力极好，在床上换了三四个姿势，只有呼吸时断时续，节奏仍然平稳，抽插仍然有力。无论什么体位，Hux都跟随着本能一味迎合，穴中被捣得狼狈不堪。自身后窜起的电流一次比一次强烈，精神被击打松懈，握住青年结实的臀，想让他插得更深一些。

他们不过五岁之差，青年的身体却像一台功率奇高的永动机。当他采取主动，发泄的意味更甚。

看来气得不轻。

Hux和他面对面，被他的黑眸锁住，见他咬着下唇皱着眉，凶狠的表情与上次别无二致，激烈的五官浸泡在情欲中，又看他们的交合处，那情形、那声音都淫秽至极。

正合他的意。

Kylo久久不射，顶得他神志恍惚。那天趁着药劲，感觉不到痛，今天才知道吃不消。但那略微的不适也在连绵的快感中消失。不仅在床上被来覆去地干，还站了起来，被挤到墙上。被散发着活力的肉体包围，鼻尖萦绕着青年催情的体香，让他更加迷醉。前胸后背没有一丝空隙，后穴和嘴唇都被封住，快感一涌上来，让他差点窒息。他腰酸腿软，成为真正的八爪鱼。Kylo紧箍着他的腰，脸埋进他肩窝，两人的汗水气息融为一体。

潮湿的四目相对，Hux咬紧牙。

不能说。

不知过了多久，在背入的姿势中，Kylo的动作逐渐加快，近乎狂烈。公主不成人样，像一匹白色的绢布在洋流中翻浮，身后早已麻木，想收缩肌肉取悦他，根本做不到。

也不需要。

Kylo声音嘶哑， 喉头滚落雷鸣， “叫我的名字。”

再被他干，公主怕自己会昏倒。知道他想听什么，“Kylo……我的国王，快点，填满我……”

Kylo叫出来，终于停下动作，十指将公主白皙的腰身抓出淤青。他在狭窄甬道内抽搐着射精，仍然射了不少。紧闭的穴口被他干到大开，之中风光旖旎，精液随抽离的性器恋恋不舍地流出，“滴答”落在床单上。

Hux已射了两次，精液积在不同的地方，身边还算安全。他翻过身，Kylo散架般瘫倒在他身上，还在喘气。他一摸Kylo的背，满手汗。

只有Kylo的汗他不嫌弃。

Kylo恢复意识，轻抚他丝绒般的肌肤，嘴唇在汗湿的胸口、肚脐和小腹都留下印记。

Hux胸口胀痛，“现在才知道心疼我。”

Kylo瞪他，“我有心理阴影。谁知道你会不会又要我停下来？”

Kylo不知他当时的心境。

“Lily呢？”

Kylo笑起来，咬一口他身上的肉，“你还问？差点被她发现。”

“你对她怎么说？”

“我又有朋友喝醉酒。不去照顾他，我怕他会死掉。”

死法：气死。

下身一片湿黏，公主埋怨，“你又没戴套。”

“我和别人都戴套。我知道你喜欢我射在你里面。”他躺到Hux身边，转身面对他，浓睫一闪一闪，面容中浮现柔软乖巧的线条。

从未见过他这副梦幻表情，公主心惊，仓促转过身去。

只看了一眼，还是越陷越深。本以为早就到了底。

Kylo灵光一现，“你记得我上次没戴套？你明明就记得那天的事情。你死活不要我戴套。”

说“死活”倒也不至于。

Hux无可辩驳，“一点点。”

“比如呢？你记得你吃掉我的精……”

“你好臭。请你快去洗澡。”

 

懒得换床单，两个人跑去客房睡。Kylo不害臊，没穿内裤来，所以此时全裸。宽阔的上半身靠在床头，房间里没开灯，他的皮肤却会反射光线。Hux这才有时间欣赏他来之不易的肌肉，手指在优美的纹理间游走。Kylo目前体脂只有百分之十。

Kylo在手机上噼里啪啦打字，瞥他一眼，“花痴。”

Hux收回手，“爱美之心人皆有之。你在干什么？”

Kylo又把他的手放到自己腹肌上，稍稍用力，清晰的肌理便显现出来。对于Hux的问题，他语焉不详，“安排一点事情。”发出短信后缩进被子里，一动不动地看着Hux，眼睛像珍贵宝石。

Hux不自在，“你又在干什么？”

“爱美之心人皆有之。”语气颇为真挚。

当他的炮友好惨。

 

第二天早晨，Hux还没有接受和Kylo同床共枕的事实。睁眼就看到青年安详俊美的睡颜，心跳如飙车。

上天不公，某些人睡觉都是犯罪。

Hux不动声色地朝床边挪去，一条手臂拦住他的腰。回头一看，青年还没醒，是梦中应激反应。

胆战心惊地躺在他怀里。

为什么三十一岁还要受这种折磨？

不少人已经结婚，还在和直男打炮的公主好惨。

 

公主的衣帽间中都是合身的衣服，Kylo要借，只能借他的母校卫衣，差点没找到。

卫衣无损国王的风采，煎蛋时也雍容华贵，无甚居家气息。即将开始巡演的巨星还在严格的健身计划中，昨晚消耗了额外的卡路里，早上却仍只能喝杏仁奶、吃鸡蛋。

“你要吃吗？”

“不要。”宿醉的时候没胃口。

公主坐在吧台上，看似冷静地回邮件，暗中神魂颠倒。五花八门的幻想在脑中狂奔、螺旋。

即使友情因此变质，能看到他这副模样，也好值。

从公主的角度看，从来就没什么友情。哼，多少所谓的友情都是单相思。

还是回到现实中来，思考下一步计划。首先，打炮的频率要由他来定。Kylo任性，日他日上头，按Kylo的性子来，几天就失去新鲜感。其次……

有人在铁门外按铃，Hux正要起身，Kylo先一步关了火，走到监视器前打开门，“我助理给我拿点东西来。”国王不愧是国王，才上公主的床多久，就开始反客为主。公主还觉得很好，很妙，没看到助理开的是Uhaul。

Kylo为助理开门，移动衣柜比人先进来。十来件华服被装在防尘袋中，沉甸甸地压住金属杆。防尘袋上附有拍立得照片，是华服尊荣，不必拆开袋子，也知道是哪一件。2号终于出现，推着衣柜行动自如，对Hux粲然一笑，“Hux先生，早。”

Hux还没搞清楚情况。

Kylo说：“我过来住几天。”不是打商量的语气。昨晚他已自行决定。

“你怎么没有告诉我？”

国王言简意赅，“没必要。”

打炮的频率，当然由国王来定。

Hux起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。好霸道，好喜欢。

三个移动衣柜之后，还有四只大皮箱。

到底住几天？

助理2号带着几个小助理，一早上的功夫，收拾了这么多，不仅手脚麻利，体力也过人。

Kylo随意地对她们说：“顺便把主卧的床单换一下。”看向Hux，“新床单在哪里？”

在商界，助理是下属。在娱乐圈，助理是仆人。

想到一片狼藉的床单和床单上干涸的精液，Hux赶紧说：“不用了，佣人会来换。”

Kylo命令别人的样子他也喜欢。

2号问：“Hux先生，请问衣柜放在哪里比较方便？”

Hux指挥她们把衣柜推进一楼的客房，又告诉她们生活用品该去的位置。四个皮箱打开，有鞋，有护肤品，有美发产品，还有吹风。

戴森为Kylo定制了吹风。黑金相间的机身，手柄上印着他的名字。

天皇巨星就是这么精致。

助理们手忙脚乱，Hux则在一旁指手画脚，很像家庭的女主人。2号抽空走过来，递给他两张价值连城的名片，“这里有我和1号的手机号。如果你生活中需要任何帮助，请随时找我。如果你联系不到Kylo，请随时给1号打电话。”

这是王后的待遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhaul是这边搬家会租的大卡车
> 
> 这篇文有让我感觉到很怪的地方，一度自暴自弃不想写了，但抽离了几天来看，改一下还是有救的！
> 
> 大概就像自己会觉得自己的自拍很奇怪，但别人看都差不多，读者和作者对文章的感觉也很不同。有的作者觉得怪的地方，读者完全看不出来
> 
> 所以我不会告诉你们哪里怪！


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次这么放纵地苏，好爽啊

九、

公主参观国王的衣橱。Dries Van Noten与Prada二分天下，零星穿插Versace。时装周未开始，他已收到当季新款。巨星待遇，羡慕不来。错彩镂金的大花大浪冲击黑色幕布，肩上堆起珠花流苏，领上铺满亮片铆钉。

Kylo Ren就像黑洞，引力巨大。夺目的珠宝也好，华艳的服装也罢，在他身上未曾喧宾夺主，珠宝只散发出温驯光芒，布匹的浓墨重彩褪掉一层。他戏剧化的品味在年少时就已显现端倪。为第一秩序弹琴时，就穿着一件黑色双排扣西装，那时他已长到六英尺，穿八粒扣也无妨，纽扣是金色。

三个衣柜中不过是他一季度添置的新衣。十年前的外套早就不知踪影。只有痴人还留着从那件外套上掉落的纽扣。

衣柜的实用性存疑。Kylo就要巡演，彩排时不可能全副武装出门。运来大批奢华衣物，更像是宣示权威。公主茅塞顿开，被Kylo重视的滋味让人上瘾。

拉好防尘袋的拉链，公主的手机一震，中东男发来短信。见面是昨天的事，一夜间发生太多事，几乎忘了他的姓名长相。

近期都不会去圣何塞。公主把手机锁上，闲杂人等，懒得理。

 

公主仍然狷介，指挥完助理，又去找Kylo算账。

他在Kylo对面矜持地坐下，双手抱胸，架子很大。酝酿了一会儿，Kylo面对电脑，没理他。

谁知道他又在想什么。一天一个主意：一会儿要约会，临上床又逃跑；一会儿要做朋友，没做几天又来争风吃醋。国王很忙，国王很累，国王要开演唱会。

最多抽出时间做做爱。

Hux清了清嗓子，“谁允许你搬到我家来？”

Kylo不以为然，“你的反应有点慢。”

Hux下巴微微扬起，一脸冷艳，倨傲的鼻尖上像托着一只隐形酒杯，“你是不是以为和我上床就可以无法无天？”

装腔作势给谁看。

往来几回合，Kylo大致摸清他别扭的性格。不是Kylo迟钝。做朋友时Hux可是大度的典型。

Kylo扔掉腿上的电脑，扑到他身上，把人按住狂亲一通。是男是女没差别，对这种作精，必须用行动说话。Hux还是在床上最服帖。他临时决定搬过来住，正是为了乘胜追击。

Hux像一条蛇一样在他身下扭动，身段灵活，越扭和他缠得越紧，吻到嘴唇红肿才分开。

接吻喘不过气，又在他坚固的怀抱中心跳失速，差点晕倒。

不知道哪里可以买“和Kylo Ren同处一个屋檐下”保险。应该很贵，因为风险极高。

Kylo贴在他耳边调笑，“你说我可不可以无法无天？”严丝合缝压制住他，低音炮滚烫地打在耳膜上，五脏六腑都为之一震。

把持不住。在他身下就是一滩水。公主若是女人，下身早已湿透。又扭了几下，Kylo的胯贴在他大腿上，被他蹭得更硬，存在感非常强。

Hux很会演，抱着Kylo的小臂挣扎，一脸贞洁地说：“你放开我。”

Kylo凝视他，猜到他在耍花招，有些按捺不住，“不放又怎么样？”

“我会报警。”

“你要跟警察怎么说？”

“警察先生，有大屌男想强奸我。抱歉，他的长相我没看清，我只知道，他的屌非常大，”纤纤玉手狡黠探向Kylo下身，有东西顶住他的手掌，一片火热，“昨天晚上让我痛不欲生。”隔着裤子抚摸那让他痛不欲生的罪魁祸首，也足以让他的背脊瘫软下来。Kylo入侵他的感官，一阵强袭热浪扑到眼球上，视野几乎扭曲。

Kylo玩味地质疑，“痛不欲生？”

“也有一点点爽。”

“只是一点点？”谎话连篇。明明爽到尖叫。“既然如此，那你应该离这个大屌男远一点。”居家服轻薄，被Kylo轻易拉扯下来。

丝绸在Hux身上无法制造阻力。Hux勉强抓住裤腰，于震惊中诘问，“警察先生，你在干什么？”

“收集证据。”

Hux的东西颜色浅，勃起的模样几乎可爱，顶端小孔开始渗出液体，像几滴眼泪。

此处不美，枉称美男。

想到他昨晚放荡的行径，Kylo用被唾液染湿的中指按压他藏匿在股间的穴口，被蹂躏得太厉害，现在仍然柔软，也还不能闭上，四周红得鲜艳。

Kylo若有所思，“从现场情况看来，他的屌的确不小。”

Hux将腿分开了一些，方便Kylo猥亵，“警察先生，你有所不知。我多次拒绝他，但他穷追不舍，甚至跑到我公司来，还扬言要日到我尖叫。”

手指挤进蜜穴中，蛮横地按压一番，有进有出，指节在紧实肉壁的重围下屈起又伸直，身下的人目光涣散，开始战栗呻吟，“那他有没有日到你尖叫？”

Hux咬住嘴唇，齿缝间漏出几声低软的鼻音，“有……而且我有预感，他马上又会日到我尖叫。昨天晚上我叫得停不下来，嗓子现在还在痛。警察先生……请你帮帮我，我真的很害怕。”

手指的动作加快，传来湿糜水声，“我能怎么帮你？”

“嗯……当然是把这个大屌男缉拿归案……”

“然后呢？”

“让他不要再贻害人间，要害就来害我。我愿意舍生取义，啊——”勃起胀大的阴茎不容分说地捅进他的身体，光是温度就激起一阵电流，体内绞紧的肌肉还记得昨晚经历的极乐，“警察先生，那个大屌男，哈……又来了！他好大……”

简直天生一对，的确不该贻害人间。

 

叠坐在浴缸中泡澡。他贴在Kylo胸膛上，背后大片温暖柔韧的安全感，连蝴蝶骨间清瘦的沟壑也被体贴到。早已将青年的身躯吻遍，还是越看越觉得迷人。

事后公主便收起媚态，眉宇清明，“是谁给我下的药？你找到了吗？”横跨浴缸的置物桌上多了Kylo的沐浴露和洗发水。水中都是他的味道。

Kylo拿起他的手，他不弹琴，却长着秀美纤长的十指，被温水泡得透明，“当然。”

是那个长着稀疏胡子的男人。趁Hux的注意力全盘集中在从天而降的Kylo身上，在他杯中投药。

“你怎么处理？”

Kylo不会让他受委屈，“他是艺人经纪。我用别人换掉他手下艺人的预订，让他颜面扫地。”以Kylo的人气地位背景，这是小菜一碟。纵观乐坛，没人敢和他作对。除开他自己的成绩，他背后还有索尼大股东第一秩序。天之骄子，上帝的宠儿，多数人于他不过蝼蚁。

公主神清气爽，假意慈悲，“波及到别人，我会觉得过意不去。”

“那我打电话让他们换回来。”说着就要站起来。

Hux善解人意地按住他，“你马上就要开始巡演，时间宝贵。我这点小事，不值得你花时间。”

仗势欺人的蛇蝎美男被人捧在手心，辛勤耕耘的二线艺人却惨遭挤掉通告。这个世界没天理。

 

没过几天，又有新的角色扮演。

Hux应酬完回家，天色已晚，看到健身房百年一遇地亮着灯，心脏又开始砰砰跳。

Kylo只穿着一条运动短裤，坐在蝴蝶机上，做胸推。Hux脱掉外套，在他一边大腿上坐下，臀下的肌肉健壮有力，有汗水凝聚在他锁骨上。袖管和西裤皆沾上些许他的汗。

Hux极少做力量训练，一直觉得这个健身房鸡肋。直到今天。

指尖轻柔地抚过两块饱满的胸肌，在乳首暧昧地回旋片刻，“教练，你身材比我老公好得多。”公主的脑筋很活络。

看他走过来的姿势和表情就知道他要作妖，没想到是作这种妖。Kylo呆住。白色发带抬起他的头发，防止汗水流到眼睛里，莹白的脸上五官更明晰，呆住的表情还蛮可爱。

不可打断游戏，Hux会失望。他很快回过神，“你们结婚多久了？”

公主眼圈一红，哀怨地叹一口气，“已经八年了。他又胖又秃，哪像教练你，手臂这么强壮，一下子就能把我抱起来，胸肌也好丰满，把我的卫衣绷得好紧，我根本移不开眼睛，还有六块腹肌……”他说到哪里，就摸到哪里。出了汗的身体有些粘腻，但青年那诱人的气息在热气蒸腾中更加浓烈。他一坐下就感到一阵眩晕。

“他在床上怎么样？”青年抓住他的手，径直往腿间伸去。

Hux欲拒还迎，半途抽出手，羞涩地垂下眼帘，“教练，虽然他在床上从来没有满足过我，但我还不想背叛他……”边说边揉捏Kylo的胸肌，刚刚练过，比平时更鼓胀一些，皮肤发着烫，“但是，你好像哪里都比我老公大。”

Kylo得意微笑，又一次带着他的手来到自己的下身，“这里呢？”

Hux没有再推拒，Kylo的短裤里像沼泽一般湿热，沼泽中有巨兽栖息，以欲念为食，正在胀大，“大很多……”

Kylo当然喜欢被人夸，Hux把他三百六十度夸得晕头转向，全世界都是粉红色泡泡，“那你觉得我能不能满足你？”

Hux勾住他的脖颈，上半身柔顺地倚在他肩头，深吸气。他舔掉青年身上微咸的汗珠，舌尖落在敏感的颈侧，舔舐挤压，时轻时重，带起一阵短促的喘息，“其实我……我昨天才梦到和你做爱。就在这里，你把我按在地上，我的脸都被蹭破皮了……”他用一只手从容地解开腰带，优雅缭绕的手指看得Kylo眼花缭乱，随后从裤管中不疾不徐地抽出双腿，白得耀眼，脚趾如珍珠一般排列在一起。“无论我怎么求饶，你都不肯放过我。教练，没想到你竟然是这种人……”他将腿伸直，形状无可挑剔，弯下腰，手虚虚拂过脚背，到膝盖，到大腿，膝盖小心折起，像美人鱼那样放在身旁。

Kylo的目光跟随他的手，从脚背一路来到他嘴唇上，灼烧的双眼愈发幽黑，眼神似饥兽，正盯着一块最鲜美多汁的肉，“趴下。”

又是这种不可抗力的语气。Hux的脚趾紧紧蜷起，整个脚背都绷得发白，寂寞熟妇即将被打回原形，“教练，别这样，我真的不想背叛……”

Kylo斩钉截铁，“趴下。”

Hux已经从内部开始融化，身体像一块黄油，Kylo Ren提供持久的高温。闻言，他顺从地流淌到地毯上。还穿着上班时的衬衣，腰臀都露出来，线条极其美妙。他自行掰开臀瓣，又用手指做文章，指肚在肉穴周围打着圈。臀缝湿亮，溢满自后穴中汩汩流出的液体，穴口如鲜活泉眼。

Kylo不可置信，“你在公司……”

精虫上脑，变得好笨。Hux扭头看着他，睫毛同眼珠一起变湿，“教练，我回家之后看到你在健身房，才……啊！教练，轻一点，这件事要是，哈……被我老公……知道……”

“我娶你。”

Hux把额头枕在手背上，一愣，顿时泪流满面。

都是游戏。宾主尽欢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我：开罗人大屌教首席传教士


	10. Chapter 10

十、

Kylo为Hux的生活带来变化：狗仔开始在家附近出现，但当巨星的绯闻男友有一定难度，小报写他是Kylo的“男性友人”；家中二十四小时窗帘紧闭，以防被人拍到他们亲热的画面，绿色植物叫苦不迭；天天看到半裸的Kylo在家中走动，心脏日益强健；床榻不再是温柔乡，睡梦中会被大屌捅醒。

今晚又被捅。已经不是新鲜事。Hux醒来，先翻了个白眼。梦到第三次世界大战，结果在屁股里横冲直撞的不是大炮，是大屌。青年体力过人，又唱又跳，彩排到半夜三更，还有力气做爱。

只好装睡。否则要叫床，要换姿势，要清理，全套做下来，明天开会会迟到。

糟糕，有点爽。

努力装睡中。

不妙，越来越爽。

努力装睡中。

救命，爽到不行。

嘴上没拉链，发出了声音。身体也不争气，开始配合。

青年拍一把他的臀，响声清脆，“还不醒？”

Hux转过身，一脚踹到他胸口，“信不信我赶你走？”刚睡醒，踹得软绵绵，像调情。

Kylo抓住他的脚背，轻轻咬他的大脚趾，“我没意见。”卧室里一片黑，隐约看见他神采飞扬，看来彩排顺利，意犹未尽，还想在床上打胜仗。

“那你滚。”

“做完我就滚。”

“臭男人，操完我就想跑？”

“我也可以留下来负责。”

“谁要你负责？要滚就现在滚。”

“怎么还在说话？”

“我也不想说话，某人的技术有瑕疵。”

被触到逆鳞，Kylo停下来，捏住他的脸，“我只是想速战速决。”

他冷漠地看向别处，“原来你把我当飞机杯。”

“我没有。”

“睡觉的时候被粗粗的东西捅醒，我感觉自己像飞机杯。我听说人类上床的时候都有前戏。没有人吻我，一定是因为我是飞机杯。”

Kylo开始笑，手松开，留下泛白的指印，“谁说我不会吻你？”一边“啾啾啾”地吻他一边问，“还是飞机杯吗？”

万众瞩目的天才本就致命，没想到他还要用可爱杀人。

“我听说人类的前戏不止是亲脸。正在使用我的人类有点无趣。”Hux解开睡衣的扣子，清癯的胸膛袒露。Kylo俯下身，用舌头逗弄他的乳首。现在还知道抚慰他的性器，比第一次懂事得多。

不久，Kylo的手拿上来，习惯成自然，以为那里有奶，抓了一把，空空如也。

很久没摸到D杯奶，手有点不习惯。

Hux一身冷汗，下身顿时软掉，夹起腿掩饰，“好了，我知道我不是飞机杯。”

老天有眼，适时制止他继续沉沦。

Kylo浑然不觉他的惊惧，眼神如礼炮中的金色碎纸在半空飘飞时一般闪耀，让人误以为他在恋爱，“你怎么是这种人？”

“哪种人？”

“又骚又好笑。”

“我也可以不骚不好笑。如果你想和修女上床。”使尽浑身解数都是为了讨他欢心。公主的骚话信手拈来，但说多了也会累。没有这些刺激，直男很快就会对他失去兴趣。男女有别，再怎么精心保养，他的身体也比不上香软女体。至于直男爱上他这种事，想也不敢想。说出去让人笑掉大牙。

“我不想为难你。”

Hux挑眉，“为难我？”

“骚货扮修女会很辛苦。”

修女乖乖待在修道院，公主寝宫中浪叫迭起。幸好住在山上，否则会吵醒邻居。Hux一阵感慨，读书的时候都没有这么淫乱。年轻情人的好，他愈发食髓知味。

一时半会儿睡不着，躺在床上抽烟。烟灰如雪花片，悄然落在地板上。

青年撑着脑袋看他，“你第一次是什么时候？”

怎么还迷上和他聊天？

Hux笑出声，“十……七年了，突然开始关心我的第一次。”

“之前我们没有上床。”

他轻轻叹息，“我十六岁，有个高年级的男生总是欺负我。他是我们学校的橄榄球队队长。”他垂下眼，“我喜欢他。”

“你好俗。”

Hux把烟放在他唇间，“他是全校最帅，我踏进校门，第一眼就看到他。我只看脸。十几岁的男生都很笨，难道我还和他们谈心？”

“有我帅吗？”

“不分伯仲。”云泥之别。

Kylo吃味，不满地捏他的脸颊，“他欺负你你还喜欢他，你是受虐狂？”

“一开始我也怕，但我发现他不是真的想欺负我。”在走廊里碰见，那男孩会狠狠撞上他，隔着衣衫传来的热意令他心跳不已。他的年级上体育课，那男孩指挥球队小弟偷走他的便服，在背后用红笔加粗写上“死基佬”。还曾把他关在厕所隔间，一桶水浇头泼下。

至今仍记得那一天。卫生间里人来人往，他求救，个个都似耳聋。他母校的橄榄球队是州内劲旅，队员在学校耀武扬威，没人敢与他们为敌。他蜷在墙角，一下午又冷又恨，放学前才被放出来，湿衣还贴在身上。少年的身体青涩柔韧，在半透明白衬衫中若隐若现。那惯常蛮横的男孩突然手无缚鸡之力，只知道呆呆盯着他看，燃烧的眼中铸出一把钥匙，用它可以打开乐园门扉。

那是他人生中的第一个游戏。

“他只是笨，又笨又胆小。我鼓起勇气吻他，差点被他暴揍。后来我们开始上床，他也什么都不说。”公主干笑了一声，“从来没说过喜欢我，还和啦啦队里暗恋他的女生去毕业舞会。明明应该邀请我。”校园运动是直男的世界，那男孩深受其害。

还没讲完，他点燃第二支烟，“我气得一个月不理他。我也想让他吃醋，装作和别人交往。他背着我把那人门牙打掉，停学两星期。我听说后，真的喜欢他到死去活来。还以为我也会被他揍，但他不怪我。笨是笨，好歹知道对不起我。”

Kylo眉头微蹙，“你还会想起他吗？”

“偶尔。他毕业后我们没有再联系过。前几年我听说他结婚了。”又是一声轻叹，Hux把手臂伸到床头弹烟灰，“我想他一定过得不开心。说不定天天想起我，一边想一边哭。”

说别人的事，满嘴风凉话，想想自己，也没有美满到哪去。和初恋不得善终，和真爱也不能长相厮守。他坐拥金山银山美男山，还是觉得人生有遗憾。

口中烟味格外苦涩。

Kylo冷声，“他是个懦夫。”

“别这么说，人人都有苦衷。他也拼命保护过我。”Hux怅然，“那你呢？”

Kylo难得腼腆地沉默片刻，“钢琴老师的老婆。”

吓！近水楼台先得月，天才早已被熟妇染指。

公主美目圆瞪，“小混蛋。”

Kylo捶床，“不是我先出手的！我才不是那种人。我老师是个六十多岁的老头子，她才二十多。她长得很漂亮，但总是一脸苦闷。那时候我才读小学，我什么也不懂。”

公主继续受惊，“小学？”

“我的天，你在想什么？”Kylo咬他的嘴唇，很无奈，“不是我小学的时候发生的。我后来没有再跟着那个老头子学琴。我发第一张专辑之后请他们来庆功宴，是那时候……”

那就是十七岁。还好，没有影响他长身体。

Hux问：“她怎么样？”

回忆中柔情涌动，泉水淌过漆黑的眼眸，“胸超级大，很温柔。”

“所以你喜欢温柔的大胸妹。”就像他钟情耀眼的大明星。初恋总是诀恋。

Kylo躺下来，发梢拂过他的皮肤，在他的胸口印下成片湿润的吻，“我是喜欢大胸妹，但我最近都在和没有胸的人上床。”

鼻头湿湿的小兽在怀里窜来窜去，Hux用手指梳理他绸缎似的浓发，“感觉怎么样？”

“我不想说。”

“为什么？”

“我怕他得意。”

“不想打击你，但他已经很得意。”

“他的话，得意一点也没关系。但如果他想继续得意下去，就不要再在我面前提橄榄球队长的事。煞风景。”

Hux佯装讶异，“哦，有人吃醋。”

“对，你是不是更得意？听到没有，一个字都不准再提。”待己以宽，待人以严。他喜新厌旧，占有欲却不是一般地强。

“好，我不会再提。”

Kylo珍重地吻他的额头。近在咫尺的脸蛋光辉灿烂，眉睫又黑又美，神气的眼睛像星星像宝石像金纸，晃得他头晕眼花，一瞬间什么也看不清。

什么橄榄球队长。十年间心里都只有一个人。

他慌忙把脸埋进枕头里。飞蛾扑火，越爱越怕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公主虽婊，但对爱过的人真的很温柔😭
> 
> 我知道爱情使人盲目，但是小蛤啊，请你擦亮眼睛看一看，难道你看不出小罗也爱你爱到昏头吗！


End file.
